Warrior of the water goddess
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Midori was chosen at a young age to be the warrior of the water goddess. She is to protect her village at any cost. Her two younger sisters Kirara and Komachi along with Rikichi have been given a mission. She is to go along on their journey and help them.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Samurai 7. I only own Midori.

Story Start

Kanan village was my home and it was a beautiful little village. The people were all civil and kind to one another. No one ever had any problems except for maybe a rice crop not growing as well as it should. When I was younger I would run and play in the rice fields. My guardian also known as the elder would get angry with me, but he would never punish me. I had two younger sisters. One of them was a few years younger than me and the other was years younger than me. Kirara was the middle child, and Komachi was our youngest sister. I loved them both very much. Kirara didn't have that much of a personality, but Komachi always kept me from being bored. Komachi reminded me of my personality when I was her age. Now I still have my fun-loving personality, but I'm more cautious and always alert now that the bandits have been coming to our village.

My friend Rikichi gave his wife to the bandits and it broke the poor man's heart. I feel sorry for him that his wife was ripped away from him. I would never be able to let my sisters be taken away by the bandits, and if that were to ever happen then I would die trying to save them. My whole family has been very attached with the water goddess ever since I was born. My grandmother Tetsu was the one who told me that I would be the water goddess's warrior. This meant that I was to be a protector of the water priestess and of the innocent. I had to leave the village at a young age and go to learn how to become a samurai. The village leader Gisaku was very against the idea, but it was the water goddess's will. I left the village and grew to be a strong samurai. Years later I returned to my home village.

Everyone in my village was terrified of the nobuseri when I returned home. Rage boiled inside of me when I thought of the nobuseri. Years had passed since then and now I'm seventeen years old. I always kept my sword around me and I hid it when the nobuseri came to take our rice at harvest time. Gisaku was the only thing that could order me not to attack the nobuseri. Rikichi and many of the other men wished to fight the nobuseri, but they did not have the skill to do it. Gisaku called a village meeting and I sat beside him. "We will fight and we shall hire samurai to fight for us," Gisaku said and many of the villagers disagreed. I stood up and said, "I shall go to accomplish your wishes." "So will I," Rikichi said in agreement with a bow. Kirara said she would go too and it was settled. Komachi of course was going to tag along for the ride, and I would have to watch her like a hawk.

The next morning we set out for Kougakyo to find seven great samurai to help our village. I was mad that my village would not include me in their seven samurai, because I'm a samurai as well but my village doesn't believe that women should fight. We arrived at Kougakyo soon enough and I walked away from the group for just a second to scope out the area, and I heard Rikichi and Komachi yelling thief. I quickly ran after the thief and I was about to reach him when some boy around Kirara's age stopped him. "Thank you," Rikichi said after the boy scared away the city dwellers. I could tell that this boy had never fought as a samurai before. "He might call himself a samurai, but he is nothing but a child," I thought as I looked the boy up and down. "My name is Katsushiro," the boy said with a kind smile to us. The others introduced themselves and Komachi introduced me. I just nodded my hello and followed behind the others as we started walking.

After walking for a while Rikichi went to ask Katsushiro to join us, but Kirara stopped him. "No he's not the one," she whispered and Katsushiro gave her a strange look. "Don't worry about it," I said to him and he nodded. Komachi grabbed my hand and smiled up at me. I smiled down at my younger sister and gripped her hand. We split ways from Katsushiro and walked around the city some more. I could already tell that I hated this place. Weak samurai were everywhere you looked. Kirara's crystal hadn't even shown recognition of finding a samurai worthy of our time. "Water goddess I'm starting to become a very restless warrior," I thought with a sigh. As if the water goddess heard my complaint the crystal started glowing. I smirked and ran behind Kirara as she raced forward. I was disappointed when I saw Katsushiro talking to a frantic couple, but that disappointment soon changed into a smirk when I felt a strong presence far behind me.

Another weak samurai's presence appeared on my right and a big metal man walked out of the crowd. He was a big and clumsy oaf that just cut the front of the building in half. A baby and another weak samurai came into sight. The weak samurai holding the baby started whining about his miserable life and he revealed a bomb strapped around his torso. I glared and placed my hand on my hidden sword. The strong samurai's presence came closer and the crystal went crazy. I also sensed another strong samurai's presence in the crowd. I turned around and tried to search for the other presence. The first strong samurai cut off the robots head and then he saved the child. Kirara was amazed and I just smiled. "So there are actually worthy samurai here," I thought as the headless robot started yelling at the man.

I could see admiration appear in Katsushiro's eyes. Kirara started running after the samurai and of course I had to follow after them. My stomach started growling and I glared at it. I stopped following the others and decided to walk around the city more. My family and friend would be able to take care of themselves for a while. The water goddess and my grandmother would kill me if something were to happen, but I don't fear death. What my village doesn't realize is that I've had to kill many during my training to become a great samurai. My master was a very dangerous person and he had many people after him. I always hid my appearance when I traveled with him, and that is why no one ever put a wanted poster out for me. My master became ill one day though, and it just continued to get worse. I tried to help him, but nothing that I did worked. I gave my master a proper burial and left to go home.

I sighed and looked at my surroundings. I had gotten myself lost but I didn't mind. I was standing in front of a large building and I guessed this to be the head merchant's home. I saw guards at every post of the building and I laughed at how silly they had to dress. "Good thing I don't have their job," I thought as I stretched my arms above my head. Rikichi had taken my pack away from me a long time ago, so I no longer had any weight on my back. I smiled at the warm sun that beat down on me. I stared back at the building and saw a large man walking out of the building followed by two samurai. One had a red outfit and blonde hair, while the other had glasses and black hair.

Both of the samurai noticed me and so did the large man before them. "Hello my dear are you new to this city?" the large man asked with a kind smile. I could feel the curious looks given to me by one of the samurai, while the other samurai just glared at me. "I'm new to Kougakyo," I stated simply and looked away from the large man. The large man seemed shocked that I didn't act like a proper young maiden to him, and he said, "Well my name is Ayamaro and what is your name?" I looked back at the large man and I could feel myself growing a little impatient, but I calmly said, "My name is Midori. I'm sorry but I must excuse myself because there are things that I need to take care of." I bowed and started walking away from Ayamaro and his bodyguards. "Such a strange yet beautiful woman," Ayamaro said and I heard him before I disappeared from sight.

I wasn't surprised that the samurai Kirara had chased after was not here. However, Katsushiro was here. "Welcome back Midori," Rikichi said with a lop-sided smile. I walked over and placed my hand on his shoulder. "Thank you. Do not worry my friend. I'm sure that we will find seven great samurai here, but all fails then you still have me," I said and then I walked away from him and sat in a far corner away from everyone. Kirara was angry about my statement and she stood up and shouted, "Why do you want to risk your life for our village? A woman should not be the one to fight. A woman should be the one who protects her children, helps taking care of the wounded, and makes the meals for the fighters." I calmly stood up even though I was boiling with rage inside. "Kirara a woman is not required to do only those things. Yes most women do those common activities during a time of battle. However, I was not born to be a regular woman. I was chosen by the water goddess to be her warrior. This entails that I'm to protect and serve the water goddess's wishes. Her wish right now is for me to help you on this quest and to protect my homeland when this search for other samurai is over," I said as I walked towards Kirara until I was face to face with her.

Kirara looked like fish breathing with the way she was moving her mouth. I would have laughed, but this was a critical moment for Kirara to realize that I will not be an ordinary village woman. Kirara lowered her eyes and stepped back from me. "I'm sorry Midori. I know that you are a great samurai, and I should have never said those things to you," Kirara said defeated. I nodded before placing a small smile on my face. "I'm glad you understand now younger sister, but right now I think we should fix something to eat. I hear mine and Komachi's stomachs growling up a storm," I said and right on cue Komachi's stomach growled and next mine. Komachi blushed and said, "Sisters I'm hungry." Kirara and I laughed and Rikichi started fixing the food. I noticed that Katsushiro had been very quiet since I had arrived and I looked towards him. "Now why are you being quiet? Everyone is allowed to speak here," I said as I sat down around the cooking pot. "Are you really a samurai?" Katsushiro asked as he tentatively walked towards me. I nodded and uncovered my sword's sheath.

Katsushiro had a shocked expression on his face, and I just started laughing. "Is this your first time seeing a woman with a sword?" I asked amused. Katsushiro blushed and quickly muttered, "Yes." I laughed again and Kirara glared at me. I found a small pebble on the ground beside me and I skidded at Kirara. Kirara glared at me. Later on that night we went to sleep soon.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Samurai 7

I do not own Samurai 7. I only own Midori.

Story Start

The next morning I awoke before all of the others. Komachi looked in adorable while she was sleeping and I had to stifle a giggle. I quickly walked out of the room and stretched my tired bones. "The search continues," I thought with a sigh. The others awoke soon and we set off to search. I went with Kirara and Katsushiro, and Rikichi and Komachi went together. I was quickly growing bored as my sister and the young man talked to all of these worthless samurai. Of course I couldn't tell my sister that they were worthless, because any helping hand would be accepted. However, all of these men they asked were nothing but big-headed buffoons. A few of the samurai were brought back to our hotel room and we fed them rice to try and convince them to come and help us, but that plan did not succeed. Instead the men just ate the rice and then left after shouting something rude. I was close to pulling out my sword and cutting off their lips or tongue.

Komachi was starting to get a little down trodden so I scooped her up in my arms and tickled her. Komachi laughed and squirmed as she tried to get out of my grip. "Stop sister it tickles," she said between giggles. I smiled and let her catch her breath. "We don't have time for fooling around Midori," Kirara said with a glare. I huffed in annoyance and said, "Well Kirara I know this is a hard time, but there has to be some joy here or else we will all become void of all emotions." Kirara looked a little confused by my statement, but I just shrugged and let Komachi back onto her own feet. Katsushiro was also a little confused by my statement, but I think Komachi was the only one able to understand me. "So if we don't laugh then we'll become like statues that can't do anything?" Komachi asked me curiously. I smiled and nodded. "That is exactly right," I said and Komachi cheered. We went to sleep around the same time as the night before. Hopefully the next day would prove more exciting, because I was starting to get fidgety.

The next morning I was walking around the city with Kirara. All of a sudden a man with long blue hair and make-up on his face showed up. I saw that he had flowers behind his back. He waltzed up to Kirara and started flirting with her. "Of course my younger sister is a little oblivious when it comes to stuff like this," I thought with a sigh. The man handed the roses to Kirara and I could see the nervous aura surrounding my sister. I quickly stepped between the two and said, "I'm sorry sir but my sister is not on the dating circuit." The man stepped back and said, "Oh well that's too bad. Anyways there is this amazing samurai I know that will help you, but he's really famous here so he can't show his face. However, he wants me to bring you to him." Kirara gripped the sleeve of my shirt and I gave this man a suspicious glance. "Enough Ukyo," a short and stubby man said as he quickly came out of nowhere and tried to knock Kirara and me unconscious. I glared and grabbed the man's hands and twisted them in a weird and uncomfortable way.

"What do you want with us?" I asked with malice as I kept bending the man's wrists. Kirara quickly stepped away from the scene and Ukyo was amazed by what I had done. "You are much better than your sister," Ukyo said to me. I glared and said, "Well are you going to answer my question?" Ukyo smiled and said, "I want to take you to paradise." I scoffed and quickly let go of Ukyo's man's wrists. "Well paradise does not exist in my eyes so no thank you," I said and I quickly ran over to Kirara and scooped her up in my arms before running away. "Kirara I want you to get to the others and don't worry about me," I said as I set Kirara down close to where I saw the others at. Kirara slowly nodded before taking off running to the others. I ran in the opposite direction, because I could sense more of Ukyo's men chasing me. "How annoying," I thought as I saw Ukyo standing in front of this large vehicle. "Come now my dear I'm sure you will love being with me in paradise," Ukyo said and about twelve of his men were circled around me.

I thought about drawing my weapon, but I wouldn't uncover that yet. "What exactly would this paradise entail?" I asked as I go out of my fighting position. "If I go with him then I might be able to convince those two samurai bodyguards to come and help my village," I thought. Ukyo's face lit up like fireworks and he said, "Oh it will be amazing. You will be treated like a princess and you will get to be by my side a lot. You will wear elegant gowns and eat rare and delicious foods. You will never want the peasant life again." I forced a fake smile and stepped over to Ukyo. "Well then I might just take you up on that offer of paradise," I said as I brought a fake lusty look into my eyes. Ukyo smirked thinking he had won, but he knew nothing of my true plans. Ukyo gently grabbed my hand and led me up into his carriage type vehicle. The man whose wrists I almost broke was also sitting in the back, and I could tell he was glaring at me. I just smiled and said, "I could not allow you to harm my sister." The man huffed and faced away from me. "Tessai don't be rude to this fair maiden. Now what is your beautiful name?" Ukyo said as he placed his hand under my chin and made me stare into his eyes. "Midori," I answered simply and brought my chin out of his grasp.

Ukyo smiled and said, "Well that is a beautiful name, and it suits such a beautiful woman." I kind of felt like gagging right now, but I just did a fake giggle. "I'm really starting to hate this, but I need to get to those two samurai I saw with Ayamaro," I thought as Ukyo smiled at me. Ukyo started blabbering about his home and his life as the coach drove through the city streets. All of a sudden I sensed that clumsy machine samurai's presence and I quickly jumped to one side of the coach as a sword was driven through the back of the coach. "We're here to save you Midori. You are Midori right?" the machine asked. "There goes my plan," I thought miserably, but I just nodded in acknowledgement to the machine's question. The machine samurai nodded and said, "Well my name is Kikuchiyo." Kikuchiyo picked me up into his arms and placed me safely on the ground. "Nice to meet you," I said as Ukyo screamed for his men to capture me and to kill Katsushiro and Kikuchiyo. "If I pull my sword now then I might destroy any futures chances of sneaking in the magistrate's home and talking to those two samurai," I thought aggravated.

Kikuchiyo and Katsushiro started fighting Ukyo's men with a horrible fighting style, and I was seriously close to pulling out my sword and fighting Ukyo's men myself. "Run to safety Lady Midori," Katsushiro yelled and I shrugged before running off. "They'll be fine," I thought as I ran down a flight of stairs. Two of Ukyo's men were running right behind me and they were hollering for me to stop. I kept going but soon I was at a dead end. Well actually it wouldn't be considered a dead end because he wasn't closed in, but there was a long drop to the bottom of the opening in front of me and that would leave to death if I jumped and hit the ground. "I'm very optimistic," I thought sarcastically. "Now just be a good girl and come with us," one of the men said as he took a step towards me. I glared and stepped back a little, and I saw a few pebbles fall into the large ravine below me. I saw a bridge a ways down in the raving and I saw that strong samurai from earlier walking across. I think Kirara told me his name was Kambei. I smiled and waved at Ukyo's men before diving into the ravine.

The adrenaline rush from the jump was amazing, and a bright smile was on my face. I heard people gasp in shock as they saw me fall, and I saw the petrified expressions of Ukyo's men as they watched me plunge into the ravine. "Ukyo is going to want to kill them for not catching me," I thought and my smile grew. As I dove at past the bridge I waved at Kambei. His face registered a shocked expression, and he shocked me as he dove off the bridge to catch me. "Is he insane?" I thought, but in truth I was insane myself for jumping. Kambei wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. "Hold on to me and do as I say," he ordered and I just nodded. "Someone must use to be giving orders," I thought as I gave him a small smirk. Kambei saw an empty elevator climbing down the wall near us, and he guided us through the air to it. He placed the two of us on the top of it, and he cut the elevator's rope. Soon the elevator was plummeting to the ground at a very fast speed, but he put his sword into the gears to stop it. "Hang onto the sword, and when I grab you to jump off hold onto me tightly," he ordered again.

I frowned but said, "Fine I'll do as you command, but remember after this I don't want to hear you give me another order. I'm tired of being ordered around." My eyes were hard as I said that, and he looked at me in confusion. "What does she mean by that?" Kambei thought curiously. Kambei shook off his thoughts quickly as the ground was approaching soon. Kambei pulled his sword out of the gears and he grabbed a hold of me around my waist. He jumped off the elevator and we landed on the ground as the elevator crashed into the ground. I stood up and got out of his arms and said, "Well that wasn't exactly my plan, but thanks for the save." Kambei again gave me a confused glance, but I just shrugged. "I'm not some helpless woman that needs a man to rescue me all the time, but I do appreciate that you risked your life for me. Now if you would risk your life for a child that you do not know and for a woman that you do not know then why won't you risk your life for a village of hard-working people?" I asked curiously as my sapphire eyes pierced his brown eyes. Kambei stood from the ground and gave me a small smirk. "I guess you have a point there. Hmm I shall come with you to your village," Kambei said and I could just picture Kirara, Komachi, and Rikichi jumping for joy already. "Thank you now shall we get out of this big hole?" I asked as I laughed a little. Kambei laughed too and we started looking for a way out of this hole.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Samurai 7

I do not own Samurai 7. I only own Midori.

Story start

Kambei and I made our way back to the hotel I was staying at with the others, and Kirara gasped when she saw the two of us. I expected Kirara to say she was happy to see me, but that didn't happen. Instead she stood in front of Kambei and bowed. "Thank you great samurai," she said in a servant-like tone. I scoffed and happily scooped Komachi into my arms. "I was so worried about you sister," Komachi cried as she gripped me around the neck tightly. "I'm here now, and anyways I was fine. I did not need anyone to rescue me. I had an ingenious plan, but since Kirara flipped out I did not get to put my plan into action," I answered as I kissed Komachi's forehead and wiped her tears away. Kikuchiyo blew steam out of his mouth and said, "Well I would have appreciated a thank you, but now I see you did not want our help." I looked over to the machine samurai and said, "I do appreciate your efforts to save me even though I was in no danger."

Kikuchiyo just turned his back to me and I set Komachi down onto her own feet so she could go and talk to him. I turned around and saw Katsushiro looking away sheepishly and I walked over to him. "Why do you turn away?" I asked with a hard stare. Katsushiro blushed and said, "Well Midori-san your outfit is a little disheveled." I looked down at my attire and saw that my tube top had slipped down a little and a bit of my cleavage was revealed. I shrugged and pulled it up a bit, and I tightened the belt around my waist that held up my pants. I didn't need them to fall down too. Katsushiro was blushing brighter now that I had just done that in front of him, but I didn't care. "He should get over his embarrassment of seeing a woman's body," I thought as I ran a hand through my hair. I slipped off the cloak that I was wearing and pulled my sword from its sheath that was around my back.

Everyone except Kambei gasped when they saw my sword. The handle was black with a silver charm hanging from it. The charm was the symbol of the water goddess's warrior, which is what I am. The blade had a blue dragon swirling around it. "What?" I asked slightly annoyed that everyone was staring at me. "It's a beautiful sword," Katsushiro said. I shrugged and said, "Thanks. Well I'm going outside to warm up. I've been quite restless recently." I walked out of our hotel room and placed my sword back into its sheath before I ran around and found a perfect spot to warm up. No one was around in the area and I was itching to try a lot of my tricks and moves. I smiled an excited smile as I unsheathed my sword again. I did a few breathing exercises before I started slicing the air with ease. My movements were quick and precise and I felt so elated.

I had not been able to draw my sword in so long. The last time I had drawn my sword was when I had to kill a group of bandits that were trying to sexually harass me. I sighed as I finished my warm up. I gasped as I felt a presence watching me. I spun around and looked at my surroundings. "Who is it?" I called out to the open air. Tessai appeared from one of the shadows and I glared. "I must have been too into my warm-up to notice him," I thought angry at myself. "I knew that you weren't a normal village girl," Tessai said with a glare. "Is there anything wrong with that?" I asked in a challenging voice. "There is no problem with that at all my dear Midori," Ukyo's voice sounded as Ukyo appeared from the shadows as well. I sheathed my sword and looked at the two of them. "What do you want?" I asked with a suspicious glance. "It seems that my father wishes to speak with you," Ukyo said in an offhand way.

"Why?" I asked and Ukyo sighed. "I do not know, but I would rather just take you to my paradise instead of just bringing you to him," Ukyo said. I nodded and walked over to the two of them. "Well then let's go," I said and they started leading me to the magistrate's house. "I know Komachi will freak out, but I'll be fine," I thought with a sigh. Ukyo looked at me and said, "Do not worry my dear. The meeting will not last long and then you shall come to my paradise with me." I wanted to scoff but I restrained myself from doing so. Tessai glared at me, and I just gave him a dark smile back. The short man quickly snapped his head back to the front and I chuckled. I was praying that no one I knew saw me walking to the magistrate's home. Thankfully, we walked through town without anyone I knew spotting me.

We walked into the magistrate's house and I was really wishing I had my cloak on to cover my sword. Ukyo led me through some hallways and we stopped at two large doors. "Father she's here," Ukyo called through the doors. Ukyo grabbed my hand and placed a swift kiss on it before he left me. "Come in Midori," Ayamaro's voice sounded through the doors. I shrugged before pushing open the two large doors. I saw Ayamaro, his two samurai, and another man with golden colored clothes. "Welcome my dear. Come and sit with us," Ayamaro said as he motioned to one of the pillows on the floor in front of him. I walked over to one of the pillows that was in front of Ayamaro and sat down. I waited for Ayamaro to speak, because even though I was from a farming village I knew better than to speak first in this situation.

Ayamaro smiled and said, "I would be honored if you would be one of my bodyguards." I was a little surprised and I slowly looked Ayamaro in the eyes. "Why do you want me to be one of your bodyguards? You have two capable bodyguards behind you," I said. Ayamaro laughed heartedly and smiled at me. "Well my dear. You seem that you could brighten this place up, and I would love for someone like you to stay at my home. I can pay you for your service. Also it seems that my son has taken a liking to you, and if you want too then you can get closer to him this way. I also think it would be good to have these two around a woman," Ayamaro said and he pointed to his two bodyguards behind him. I looked behind him and saw the two bodyguards staring at me. "What are your names?" I asked them and they looked to Ayamaro for an approval to talk. "My name is Hyogo," the guy with glasses and black hair said. "Kyuzo," the blond haired man said. I nodded and said, "Well then I shall have to have time to think this decision over."

Ayamaro nodded and said, "Well you may take all the time you need. You are welcome to stay the night here if you wish." I shook my head and said, "I'm sorry but I can not stay here tonight." Ayamaro seemed a little disappointed, but I just stood up and left with a bow. I could feel Hyogo's and Kyuzo's gaze on my retreating form. I walked out of the large and turned down a hallway where I quickly sprinted from the building. Some of the guards out front gave me a curious glance, but I just ignored them as I ran out. I ran through the streets as quickly as possible and soon I was back at the hotel. It was now very dark outside, and I was met with a glaring Komachi when I entered the hotel room. "Where were you?" Komachi yelled at me. I placed a hand over her mouth to silence her. "I told you that I was going to practice so there is no need to yell," I said and took my hand off her mouth.

Komachi just huffed and walked over to Kikuchiyo. "How did your warm-up go?" Kambei asked me. I looked him straight in the eyes and said, "It was fine. Did I miss anything?" Kambei shook his head no and I picked my cloak up from the ground. Kirara came over to me and said, "Sister the water goddess told me that you were taken somewhere." I sighed and said, "Don't worry about it." Kirara glared and shouted, "What are you trying to hide?" I glared right into her eyes and said, "Priestess you will do well not to raise your voice to me. Even though you are my sister, I will not tolerate an attitude from you. Anyways why should I tell you everything when you don't even treat me like I'm worth your time?" Kirara backed away from me and I saw a guilty expression cross her face. Kambei and the others watched this exchange in silence.

I pulled my cloak onto my shoulders and I sat down away from the fire. Rikichi handed me a small bowl of millet and I accepted the bowl from him. "I hate seeing everyone eat this stuff, even though the village has a ton of rice hidden away that everyone could eat. Wow I live in such a stingy village," I thought as I gritted my teeth in rage. I swallowed my food quickly and handed my empty bowl to Rikichi. "Do you want anymore?" Rikichi asked me with a kind smile. I shook my head no and leaned against one of the walls. "Should I tell Kambei my plan or should I just keep it to myself?" I thought frustrated. I sighed and sat down on the floor with my legs crossed. "I'll just tell them that I'm going to find samurai on my own tomorrow and I'll tell Ayamaro that I will protect him during the day, but I will be out of his palace at night," I thought satisfied with my conclusion.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Samurai 7

I do not own Samurai 7. I only own Midori.

Story start

The next morning I awoke with a small yawn. The others were still asleep and I quietly wrote a small note saying that I would be looking for samurai, before I snuck out of the hotel room. Hardly anyone was awake in the city, except for a few shop owners. I yawned again as I passed a man who was tall, black, and was wearing a green outfit. He looked very fit and I could sense a strong samurai aura from him. He was smiling at me and I let a small smile slip onto my face as I looked at him. His smile grew and he waved at me. I gave a small wave back before I disappeared from his sight. "Hmm I should talk to him later about helping my village," I thought with an inquisitive look. I quickly walked to Ayamaro's home and the guards were waiting for me at the gate. Hyogo was also at the gate and he smirked when he saw me. "Hello Midori, Ayamaro wishes to speak to you," Hyogo said.

I nodded and followed him inside the building. Even though the castle walls were elaborate, I paid no real mind to them. I was here on business and not to gaze at the beauty around me. "I wish Komachi could see all of these shiny trinkets," I thought with a small laugh. Hyogo looked back at me and asked, "What's so funny?" I smiled and said, "I was just thinking how my friend would react if she saw these shiny trinkets." Hyogo just shook his head and looked back in the front. He led me to the same doors as the day before, and the guards opened the doors for us. We entered the room and saw Ayamaro, Kyuzo, and the same man in golden clothes. Ayamaro smiled when he saw me and he motioned for me to sit in front of him. "Hello Midori. I would like for you to show us your skills today. You will fight Kyuzo and Hyogo in separate matches so I can see your skills," Ayamaro said. The man in golden clothes smiled brightly at the idea.

"This sounds most interesting," the golden clothed man said. "Who is that?" I whispered to Hyogo. "He is an imperial envoy," Hyogo whispered back to me. I nodded and the envoy smiled at me. "I do hope that you provide an amazing performance," the envoy said. I smirked as I felt my hand start to twitch in anticipation. Kyuzo looked at me as I couldn't contain my smirk. Hyogo smirked as well and said, "Yes Midori I hope you provide a very entertaining performance." I almost laughed in joy at the idea of truly being able to use my sword. Kyuzo smirked as well and Ayamaro smiled in approval. "Alright well let us travel to the courtyard and the event will begin," Ayamaro said as he stood from his pillow on the floor. Everyone else stood and I followed behind everyone as Ayamaro led the way to the courtyard. The envoy looked very excited to see such an event on his stay at Kougakyo.

We soon stepped out into a large courtyard and guards were lining the walls that surrounded it. "First Hyogo and Midori will fight each other. No one will draw blood, and I will tell you when to cease," Ayamaro said as he sat down in a chair that was conveniently located in the courtyard, and another chair was beside his. The imperial envoy sat in that chair and a huge umbrella hid them from the sun's rays. Hyogo smirked as he went to one side of the courtyard, and I went to the other. Hyogo and I bowed to each other before Hyogo drew his sword and charged toward me with his sward drawn. I sidestepped him and kicked him in the butt. The envoy and Ayamaro laughed, but Hyogo did not seem that amused. "Draw your sword," Hyogo said with a little malice. I shrugged and drew my beautiful sword like Hyogo said to do. Hyogo and Kyuzo's eyes grew wide when they saw my sword. "So they have heard of the water goddess warrior's sword," I thought with a smirk. The sun's rays made my sword gleam in the light.

"Why do you have that sword?" Hyogo asked as he swung his sword at me. I blocked his attack with my own sword and said, "The answer to that should be obvious." Hyogo shook his head in disbelief and said, "I thought the water goddess's warrior was a myth." I laughed lightly and said, "Well not anymore." I swung away from Hyogo before swinging my sword towards him. Hyogo was still too much in shock to block my attack, and I stopped my blade centimeters away from his neck. Ayamaro yelled for us to stop and we both backed away from each other and bowed, then we bowed to Ayamaro and the envoy. "Fantastic job Midori, I'm starting to like you as my bodyguard more and more. Now Kyuzo and you are to fight," Ayamaro said. Hyogo went to stand beside Ayamaro, and Kyuzo and I went to our separate sides.

"I will not go easy on you," Kyuzo said and I smiled. "I never asked you to," I said as I went into my fighting stance. I had only been playing with Hyogo, but I had to be serious when dealing with Kyuzo. Kyuzo drew his two swords and quickly ran towards me. His movements were quick as he went to strike me, but I was just as fast and I blocked his attacks. Kyuzo smirked we continued our dance of blades. Ayamaro and the others were so shocked that they didn't want it to stop. As we fought I watched for any sign of weakness in Kyuzo's attack. I saw a small one around his side and I widened my eyes in excitement. I did a flip over his head and swung my sword at his weak point. Kyuzo was too late to block or dodge it, but I did not hit him. I only held the sword a mere inch from him.

Ayamaro shot from his seat and yelled, "Bravo Midori." Kyuzo and I backed away from each other and we bowed. I sighed in relief that I had proved my worth to Ayamaro and also to Hyogo and Kyuzo. Kyuzo was shocked that I had discovered a flaw in his technique. "That was an amazing match Kyuzo," I said as I stuck my hand out for him to shake. Kyuzo nodded and shook my hand. I could see respect glow in his eyes as he looked at me. "You have amazing warriors as your bodyguards Ayamaro," the envoy said to Ayamaro. Ayamaro beamed in pride and the envoy seemed very happy to have seen such a sight. "The emperor would enjoy having warriors like these at his side," the envoy thought. "Let us all go inside for some lunch," Ayamaro announced and we all walked inside. I walked beside Kyuzo as we headed to the dining hall.

"So this is the warrior of the water goddess," Kyuzo and Hyogo thought amused. "She is as beautiful as any goddess would be," Kyuzo thought before shaking that thought out of his head. "I can't afford these types of thoughts," Kyuzo thought as everyone came to the dining hall. Ayamaro sat at the front seat of the table, and the envoy sat at his right. Hyogo sat beside the envoy and Kyuzo sat on Kyuzo's left. I sat down beside Kyuzo. "I hope everyone else is alright," I thought as the servants brought in plates full of gourmet food. "I will ask if I can take some of this home with me or I will just sneak some out," I thought slyly. The food made my stomach growl in hunger and everyone at the table looked at me. I laughed and scratched the back of my head. "I guess all of that exercise made me hungry," I said and Ayamaro and the envoy laughed.

Ayamaro raised his sake glass and said, "Let us welcome my new bodyguard Midori." Everyone raised their glass of sake or water and I smiled. "Thank you," I said as I bowed my head in appreciation. We started eating and throughout the meal Ayamaro and the envoy discussed business in the capital. I listened intently because I had never really heard about the capital before. I could feel Kyuzo's and Hyogo's eyes boring into my face and I looked at the two of them. "Is there food on my face or something?" I asked with a sly smile. They shook their heads and I swore that I could see a small tinge of pink race across their cheeks. "Well then is there something you wish to say?" I asked. "Nothing," the two of them answered quickly. I laughed and placed a grape into my mouth. Lunch passed quickly and the rest of the day went by without any problems.

It was now time for me to return to the hotel. I had snuck into the kitchen and stole some of the leftovers from lunch. I hid the food in my cloak and quickly left the palace. The streets were very crowded as I walked to the hotel. I did not see the man I had passed on my way to Ayamaro's home. "Hmm I wonder where he disappeared to." I thought as I arrived at the hotel. I stopped at the entrance to our hotel room and I sensed a familiar aura from earlier. I stepped into the hotel room and I heard laughter. I stopped in front of the fire as I saw the man from earlier. "Midori you're back. Why did you go alone to look for samurai?" Komachi asked me in an upset tone. I laughed and picked her up. "Well I thought it would be better to split up and search more efficiently," I answered as I twirled around. Komachi gave up her pout and started laughing. "We found another samurai today that will help us and his name is Gorobei," Komachi said as she pointed to the man that I had seen earlier and now was sitting with Kambei.

I smiled and set Komachi down. "Well then it is nice to meet you in person Gorobei. I would have stopped and talked to you earlier, but I was a little occupied. Thank you for agreeing to help our village. My name is Midori," I said as I sat down in front of Gorobei and Kambei. Gorobei smiled and stuck his hand out for me to shake. "Nice to meet such a beautiful lady like you," Gorobei said trying to be a charmer. I chuckled and shook his hand. "Don't let her beauty fool you," I heard Kambei whisper to Gorobei. I smirked at Kambei and said, "My beauty helps me hide many secrets." I smirked when I saw a curious look come into Gorobei's and Kambei's eyes. Kirara was glaring at how open I was being with these samurai, but I'm also a samurai. I glared at Kirara and Kirara turned her head away from me. "Sister Midori did you bring anything back from your trip around the city?" Komachi asked as she smelled the food I had hidden in my cloak. I smiled and pulled out some fruit and a small basket with fish, bread, sweets, and some rare gourmet cuisine. Komachi and everyone gasped at the glorious food. "No one is eating millet or plain rice tonight," I said with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Samurai 7

I do not own Samurai 7. I only own Midori.

Story start

Everyone was speechless when they saw the food I brought out from underneath my cloak. "Where did you get all of this Midori?" Kirara asked suspiciously. "Well I didn't steal it if that is what you are thinking," I said with a shrug. Kirara did not look like she believed me, but I could care less. "Sister this stuff looks amazing," Komachi said as she awed at the food. I laughed and said, "Well I'm sure it tastes amazing as well." Kambei, Gorobei, Katsushiro, and Kikuchiyo all looked at me. "You can eat some of it too," I said to them. Katsushiro and Kikuchiyo dug in with Rikichi and Komachi. Kirara took a small portion to eat, and I fixed a plate for Kambei and Gorobei. I was full from lunch so I had no need to eat much. I grabbed an apple to eat as I walked over and handed Gorobei and Kambei their plates. "So where did you get this food Midori?" Kambei asked me in a hushed voice. I smiled and gave a small wink. "That is for me to know and you to wonder about," I said with a laugh.

Kambei shook his head and took a bite of his food. "So what made you decide to help us Gorobei? I doubt that just plain rice would convince you to help," I said after taking a bite of my apple. Gorobei smiled and said, "I've always wanted to fight by the great Kambei." I nodded and smiled at him. "Well it looks like you have gotten your wish," I said as I took another bite of my apple. Gorobei laughed and said, "You are right." I finished my apple as the others ate and I yawned quietly. My day had made me a little tired. I stood from the hotel floor and walked outside for a little breather. Everyone's stomach was full and I heard Komachi starting to get sleepy. I laughed as I heard Kikuchiyo trying to get her to sleep. "Such a beautiful laugh," I heard someone say behind me. I spun around and saw Gorobei standing there.

"I've never heard a laugh called beautiful before," I said with a small chuckle. Gorobei walked over to me and he put on a big smile. "Well your laugh is most definitely called beautiful," he said and we both broke out in laughter. I felt my cheeks heat up a little, but I paid it no mind. We settled down from our laughter and I looked at Gorobei's face as I took in his facial structure. His hair was cut short and he had a deep scar on his face. I had seen many scars in my days and I even had a few, but I had never seen one like that on someone's face before. "What is it Midori?" Gorobei asked when he saw me staring at him. I turned my face away quickly and said, "Nothing I'm just a little tired so I must have zoned out." Gorobei nodded with a small laugh and he placed one of his hands on my shoulder. "I think you should go and get some rest," Gorobei said and I agreed with a yawn.

Kambei was still awake when Gorobei and I walked inside. Everyone else was asleep. "Where did you really get this food from Midori?" Kambei asked. I sighed and said, "Kambei there is no need to worry. I did not do anything wrong in getting it, and I did not put myself in danger to get it. I'm not some hooligan sword fighter that you need to watch with a careful eye all the time. Now it's late and I need to sleep. Good night Kambei. Good night Gorobei." I walked over to the sleeping area next to Komachi and Kikuchiyo and I settled down for sleep. Gorobei and Kambei were still suspicious of how I had gotten the food. When I had gone to sleep, Gorobei and Kambei stayed awake to discuss. "You said you saw her earlier Gorobei. Where was she heading?" Kambei asked. Gorobei thought for a moment before saying, "I think she was heading towards the magistrate's house." Kambei nodded before thinking, "What is she doing at the magistrate's house? I know that the magistrate's son kidnapped her, but why would she go back there? Does she want to stay with the magistrate's son? I thought she wanted to help her sisters find samurai."

Gorobei was a little clueless about what was going on, because no one had clued him in on everything that had happened before he joined them. Gorobei shrugged and said, "Well hopefully she was telling the truth when she said that she got the food without doing anything wrong. I'm going to rest now Kambei. Good night." Kambei told Gorobei good night as well, and then Kambei stared at my sleeping figure. "I should watch her tomorrow," Kambei thought before his eyes drifted closed.

The next morning I woke up early, but my effort to wake up before anyone else did not work out like I planned. Kambei was wide awake and so was Kirara. "Damn," I thought with a yawn to hide my scowl. "Good morning sister Midori," Kirara said with a small bowl of millet. I looked for some left over of the good I had brought home yesterday. I took the bowl of millet and quickly ate the gross stuff since there was no trace of yesterday's food left. "Sister do you want to help us look for samurai today?" Kirara asked with a small smile. "I'm sorry but I can't today," I said with a fake apologetic smile. Kambei would not quit staring at me, and it felt like small holes were appearing where his eyes kept staring at me. I looked at him and he asked, "What are you doing today Midori?" "Well I met this samurai that might join us and I promised him that I would go and talk with him today," I answered smoothly as I stood from my spot on the floor. Kambei stood from his spot on the floor and asked, "Well then would you mind if I went with you to talk to this samurai?"

I smiled and said, "Well I don't mind if you come with me, but you will have to keep up." "If I can outrun him then I'll be fine and I won't be discovered," I thought as I stretched my partially asleep muscles. Kirara glared at me as Kambei and I left. I was getting tired of my sister Kirara. She was acting like a spoiled love sick puppy. However she was acting like she liked Kambei and Katsushiro. "She needs to stick to one guy. Oh wait never mind she is a water priestess and she shouldn't feel that way towards a man," I thought as I tried not to laugh. Kambei walked beside me as I headed through town. I only had ten minutes before I had to be at Ayamaro's house. "I'm sorry Kambei but I have to disappear for a while now," I thought as I quickened my pace. Kambei quickened his and he said, "So you are going to try and make me keep up." I smirked and started running through the streets and alleys. Kambei kept up pretty well for a while, but soon he lost me. I felt bad for leaving him, but if I was going to get Hyogo and Kyuzo to help me then I couldn't let the others know what I was doing. I knew they would freak out and get angry with me.

Kambei scowled when he lost sight of me, and he quickly ran back to the hotel where the others should still be at. Komachi was looking all around the hotel room and calling out Midori. "Where did she go?" Komachi asked Kikuchiyo, but Kikuchiyo had about as much of an idea as she did. Gorobei walked over to Kambei and asked, "Did you see where she disappeared to?" Kambei shook his head and said, "No she gave me the slip, and I don't know if she is going to the magistrate's house or somewhere else." Gorobei stopped to think a moment before something whizzed through the air and towards Kambei's head. Kambei and Gorobei ran out of the hotel room and they saw two men. One had a bandage on his nose and pink hair, and the other had a large sensor-like thing on his head.

Gorobei was faced with the two of them and Masamune started talking about Ayamaro. "It seems that you've caught Ayamaro's attention. He's not a good enemy to have. He basically runs the whole city," Masamune said. The farmers look scared while Gorobei said, "Gentlemen how about a little wager." The men seemed interested and they made the deal to five shots being shot at Gorobei, and Gorobei would not move from his spot. Gorobei caught all of the shots and the sensor man went to strike Gorobei. Gorobei blocked the hit and soon the hotel started to crumble. Everyone ran outside and Kambei was now facing the sensor man. Gorobei cut off one of the sensor man's hands, and Kambei cut the Bogan man's weapon. Gorobei jumped onto the sensor man's shot out leg and stabbed his sword into his large glass eye. Gorobei then hit Kikuchiyo on the head. Kikuchiyo was blamed for the now destroyed hotel, and Komachi was saying that they were going to get in trouble.

Kikuchiyo grumbled as he started cleaning the mess. Kirara was determined to find her seven samurai, and Masamune allowed them to come to his place. "Wow it's dirty," Komachi said and Kirara reprimanded her. "You are welcome to stay here as long as you need," Masamune said and everyone thanked him.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Samurai 7

I do not own Samurai 7. I only own Midori.

Story start

At Ayamaro's I was bored out of my mind. Kyuzo was training and I was watching in the background. Ukyo was also watching, but I was not where he could see me. Tessai came with two girls and Ukyo said that the girls would not do. Ukyo started talking of wanting to have me in his arms, and thankfully I was not in his line of sight. Kyuzo and Ukyo left the room and I silently followed behind at a distance. When Ukyo entered the room with his father, the envoy, and Hyogo, I quietly sat beside Kyuzo outside of the room. "This is going to prove difficult to protect Ayamaro and stay out of Ukyo's sight," I thought with a small sigh. Kyuzo looked at me and I just shrugged. "Father where is Midori?" Ukyo yelled and I prayed that Ayamaro did not tell him that I would be working here. "How dare you yell in front of the imperial envoy," Ayamaro shouted outraged. "Young master you have no need to worry about the young lady. She is a warrior and warriors should marry a man such as you," the envoy said.

I cringed and really wished I could smack the envoy. "I really don't remember asking for your advice," Ukyo said. "You dare to insult an imperial envoy," Ayamaro said leaning forward with an angry expression. "And you insult me father," Ukyo said. Soon the conversation turned to the samurai that my village has hired. Ukyo wanted Kyuzo and Hyogo to take care of them, but then the envoy said the bandits should do it. I could hear Ukyo start to shake at the mention of the nobuseri. "I hate machine samurai," Ukyo said in fear. Ayamaro was informed by a messenger outside the door that the Shikimoribito were here to see him. "Ukyo do not worry about Midori. She is safe and she is here in the palace as my bodyguard. If you wish to see her then I have no problem with that, but you are to not worry about the samurai. I will have those samurai dealt with shortly. If you will excuse me imperial envoy," Ayamaro said as he crawled out of the little room.

Ayamaro smiled at me and I heard Ukyo gasp in what I guessed as happiness. I faked a smile to Ayamaro before I scowled. Kyuzo saw my change in expression, but he said nothing. Hyogo and Kyuzo followed Ayamaro and I was about to when Ukyo left the small room. His eyes met mine and I swear I saw fireworks of excitement flashing in his eyes. "Why did you not tell me that you were a bodyguard to my father now Midori?" Ukyo asked me as he enveloped me in a hug. I laughed nervously as I felt a strange warm tingle run through my arms as he hugged me. I had asked about how happiness felt when someone gives you a hug, and my master had told me that small warm tingles would run through you. I gave a curious look as to why this would happen with Ukyo, and I thought, "Does this mean that if I'm with Ukyo then I'll be happy?"

Ukyo pulled away from me and smiled bigger at me. "Come it is time for lunch and I'm sure that you are hungry," he said as he grabbed my hand and led me through the magistrate's home. We walked to his private chambers and I felt a little apprehensive. "Servant go and bring us some fruit and fresh sushi," Ukyo ordered and the servant quickly rushed from the room. "You are very demanding," I said and Ukyo laughed a little. "I'm use to ordering servants around. You too can become use to this type of life if you want to. It would be wonderful if you stayed by my side. Not as my father's bodyguard, but as my wife," Ukyo said. I backed away a little when the word wife escaped his lips. "I'm sorry Ukyo, but why would you want a warrior as your wife when you have plenty of concubines?" I asked with a small blush. Ukyo sat on his bed and he frowned slightly. "They are nothing compared to you, and if you want me to then I shall get rid of them," Ukyo said meaningfully.

I smiled and was about to say something when the servant rushed back in with a tray of food. Fresh sushi and grapes and apple slices were on the tray of food. Ukyo thanked the servant and so did I. The servant smiled hesitantly at the two of us before standing in a corner of the room, where he could wait to be beckoned on again. Ukyo patted the spot on the bed beside him and I sat down beside him slowly. The two of us ate in content silence. For some reason my insides were all fluttery. "What is going on with me? I've never had this feeling before. When I'm around other men I only see them as friends or enemies, but I feel something more than just friends with Ukyo. This is not good. I can't feel this way right now. I have to help my sisters and the village. I have already promised my oath to them," I thought with a small frown.

Ukyo saw my small frown and he too frowned. "I don't want to see her with a sad expression," he thought as he grabbed a small flower that was placed on the tray. Ukyo placed the small flower in my hair, and I jumped from his sudden contact. I sighed and smiled softly when I realized what he was doing. "Mirror," Ukyo said and the servant quickly brought a plate sized mirror to him. Ukyo held the mirror in front of me and I saw a small blue flower in my brown hair. "It matches your eyes," Ukyo said and I smiled. "Thank you," I said and placed a small kiss on his cheek. Ukyo blushed and I laughed. "Let us go for a walk. It is a very beautiful day," Ukyo said as he stood from the bed. I placed one last grape in my mouth before standing up from the bed as well. Ukyo laced his left hand with my right hand and he led me outside of his room. We walked for a short while until we were met with the beautiful sun's rays.

I smiled and Ukyo asked, "Isn't this better than guarding my father?" I smiled and nodded. "For some reason I feel like we are being watched," I thought and I let my eyes start to scan the surrounding perimeter. I saw the usual amount of guards surrounding the area, but on one of the buildings nearby I saw Rikichi and Gorobei. Gorobei was looking through binoculars, and I knew that we were staring straight at each other. I quickly turned away from his vision, and Ukyo stared at me. "What's wrong Midori?" he asked me with concern lacing his words. I gave a weak smile to him and he walked over to me and pulled me into his arms. "Gorobei is going to tell the others and I will have to listen to a lot of yelling," I thought dismally, but I was starting to feel a little better in Ukyo's arms. "It's nothing I just got something in my eye," I said as I rubbed my eye.

Ukyo grabbed the hand that I was using to rub my eye, and he gently blew in my eye. "Wow I'm a great actress," I thought as I started laughing in my head. "Come and let us go inside and check out your eye," Ukyo said as he started leading me inside. I was dreading returning back to the hotel now, but I had to go back anyways. The rest of the time I was with Ukyo was very nice and refreshing. He did not treat me like his concubines and he actually got rid of all of them right in front of me. I received a lot of glares from the concubines as they left the magistrate's house for good. "There now you are the only woman in my life," Ukyo said as he ran one of his hands gently across my cheek. I felt my cheeks heat up and I smiled softly at him. "Midori you are wanted by Ayamaro," Hyogo's voice said behind Ukyo and I. Ukyo scowled but I just nodded. Ukyo placed a quick and gentle kiss on my cheek before Hyogo started leading me toward Ayamaro.

We entered Ayamaro's chambers and Kyuzo was sitting behind Ayamaro. "Midori did you enjoy your time with my son?" Ayamaro asked with a smug look. I nodded and said, "Yes I did enjoy my time with Ukyo, but it is close to time for me to go home now." Ayamaro smiled and motioned for one of his servants to hand me something. I looked and saw that it was a basket full of food. "The cook told me that you took leftovers home with you last night, and I wanted to let you take fresh food for your supper tonight," Ayamaro said as I took the basket of food into my hands. I smiled at Ayamaro's generosity, and bowed in thanks. "He is very kind to me, yet he wishes to kill the samurai whom wish to help my village. I wonder what he would do if he knew that I wanted to gain his bodyguards' trust and recruit them to help Kanan village. "Have a safe journey home and I hope to see you tomorrow bright and early," Ayamaro said and I bowed before leaving his sight.

I did not run into Ukyo as I left the magistrate's home and for that I was happy. I liked being around Ukyo, but I really couldn't afford to have such feelings right now. I ran through the city streets and stopped dead in my tracks with shock when I saw the debris of the hotel that I had been staying at with my family. "Well I know that they are not underneath all that rubble, but where are they? I feel so unloved right now. They can't even remember to tell me where they are going," I thought angry. I stopped one of the hotel managers and asked if they had seen any of my companions. The manager told me that which way they headed and I took off in that direction. I came upon an engineer's or blacksmith's home in the lower part of the city. "Is this the place?" I thought as I slowly walked toward the building. I heard Kikuchiyo's loud voice and I smiled. "Yes this is the place," I thought. I walked to the entrance and stepped inside the building. "Midori I need to speak with you," Kambei said with a small glare. I sighed and stepped back outside the home. Kambei followed me outside and everyone inside gave us curious glances, except for Gorobei who already knew what the talk would entail.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Samurai 7

I do not own Samurai 7. I only own Midori.

Story start

"Why were you at the magistrate's house? Also why were you seen in the arms of the magistrate's son? You do know that Ayamaro wants to kill us right?" Kambei asked in a voice that was close to yelling. I glared and said, "I do realize that Ayamaro wishes to get rid of the samurai that are helping Kanan village. I'm at the magistrate's house to try and get his two samurai bodyguards to help Kanan village. I have to be one Ayamaro's bodyguards as well to gain the trust of the samurai and this way Ayamaro does not suspect my intentions. Maybe you and the others should trust me a little bit more. I know what I'm doing." Kambei softened his glare a little bit, but the raging fire was still in his eyes. "You avoided the question of the magistrate's son. Why?" Kambei said as he stepped closer towards me. I glared and backed one step away from Kambei. "There is nothing to worry about. I only ran into him while I was walking around the building. Ukyo wanted me to take a walk with him and Ayamaro made me," I said coolly. I might have lied in my statement that I told Kambei, but he did not need to know the emotional turmoil that my body was starting to go through.

Kambei frowned slightly but he eventually stopped glaring at me. He took another step closer to me and he sighed. "I'm sorry for misunderstanding," he said and he bowed his head to me. I was always misunderstood in my life and this did not make me happy, but I would have to swallow my anger and forgive Kambei and the others. "If Kirara starts jumping down my throat then I will shove dirt down hers," I thought with a sigh. "Kambei it's alright. I'll figure you and the others this time, but remember this. I do not like to be thought of as a betrayer, and the last people to think of me that way died," I said and Kambei raised his head to look me back in the eyes. Kambei nodded and I stepped inside the home again. "Sister this is Masamune and he is letting us stay here," Kirara said with a small smile, which I could tell was false. I knew that Kirara was ready to yell at me and ask all of the questions that Kambei just did.

I looked to the short man that Kirara motioned to and I bowed my head. "My name is Midori and I thank you for letting us stay here," I said as I raised my hand back up. Masamune smiled and said, "Well you must be the most beautiful samurai I have ever seen." I smiled and laughed. "Thank you for the compliment, but I think Kikuchiyo has me beat in the beauty department," I said and Kikuchiyo got angry and flustered. Komachi was telling him that she thought he was very handsome and I saw the small blush on my youngest sister's cheeks. "Aw young love is so cute," I thought as everyone laughed at Kikuchiyo's flustered state. Kambei entered the home at this point and I saw him walk over to Gorobei. The two of them talked of what I presumed to be all that I had told Kambei outside. I sat down next to Katsushiro on the floor and I asked, "So what all did I miss today?" Katsushiro grew an excited expression as he started relaying all of the day's events.

Katsushiro told me of how he saved my sister Kirara from being flattened by a speeding vehicle. "I was this close to having a pancake for a sister. That would have been interesting to show grandmother," I thought with a smirk. He told me of how they sent a letter back to Kanan village. "Aw I wanted to write a letter too," I thought with a frown. Komachi butted in and told me of how she was working on the fire, and on how she got angry at Kambei for being too harsh on Kikuchiyo. "Good I'm not the only one who does not like some of Kambei's personality. I just don't like his curiosity in my business," I thought with a smile. Katsushiro cut back in by saying that the samurai hunting in the city did not go that well and of course this information was already evident to me. He told me that a samurai with blonde hair and two swords had followed him and Kirara through the city. "Kyuzo," I thought questionably but I did not let any emotion show my thoughts.

"The samurai's name was Kyuzo and he challenged sensei to a challenge. Kambei accepted and the two faced off. It was amazing," Katsushiro said. "So my assumption was correct," I thought with a smile. He told me all of the fight details and how Kyuzo had refused to help Kanan village. "Damn that means I'll have to come up with a really good reason or way to convince Kyuzo to help," I thought and this realization would make trying to keep my intentions hidden more difficult. "I can't really blame for Kyuzo to refuse helping. He is in a secure station right now, where he can get nice accommodations and always fresh food," I thought with a small pout. "Well it sounds like everyone had a very interesting day today," I said with a smile. "I brought home some food again if anyone wants some," I said as I uncovered the small basket from my cloak. Komachi of course tackled me with a grateful hug and I couldn't help but laugh. Everyone got their fair share and I smiled at their happy smiles.

Kambei however was not smiling. Instead he was still giving me a suspicious glance and I did not like it. I stood from my spot on the floor and walked over to sit beside him. "Ayamaro appreciates my good work for him everyday so he gives me this as a little thank you gift," I explained as I looked into his brooding eyes. Kambei sighed and placed an apologetic smile on his face. "Forgive my rudeness," he said as he took a bite of his food. Gorobei smiled at me and said, "Thank you for the food. However I want you to watch yourself around the magistrate's son. I saw something flash in his eyes that I did not like." I frowned a bit and asked, "And what did you see that you did not like?" Gorobei shook his head and said, "I saw feelings of longing and care." "What is so wrong with that?" I whispered heatedly. Gorobei looked taken aback a bit before he asked, "He is on the side of the enemy and yet you do not care that he has these feelings for you?"

I sighed and lowered my head and my long brown hair covered my face from anyone's view. "No man has ever felt those types of feeling towards me before. Actually hardly anyone has felt that way towards me. Komachi, my grandmother, the village elder, and my master are the only ones who every felt that way towards me before," I whispered as a small tear of pain ran down my face. Gorobei frowned and looked at Kambei. Kambei also frowned and I felt Gorobei pull me into his arms. He brushed my hair away from my face and wiped away my one angry tear. "Midori I'm sorry. We did not mean to bring up such things, but it will not be good for you to fall for Ukyo because it will be trouble for us and your village," Gorobei said in a soothing tone. I frowned and looked away from him and towards the others. "It is very hard for me to deny someone's affection and care, because I've not been given that much care in my life. I smile and laugh all of the time, but that does not mean that my life has been sugar and everything nice. My village only sees me as a weapon, and even then they do not respect me because I'm a female warrior. Sometimes I wish they would shut up and fight for themselves instead of making me do everything," I said in a dark whisper.

I saw Kirara look at me and she glared at me for being Gorobei's arms. "Is there something wrong Midori? If there is you should lie down over here and I'll take care of you," Kirara said in a sickly sweet voice. I clenched my hands into fists and stood from Gorobei's arms. "You would sooner poison me then help me," I said with a fiery glare at my little sister. Everyone stopped what they were doing and gave a confused glance at me. Kirara gasped and backed away in shock. "I would never do that," she sputtered out. I almost felt like growling at her, but I restrained myself. "Sisters what is going on with you two?" Komachi asked a little frightened. I sighed and walked over to Komachi. I picked Komachi up and I said, "Kirara and I are just not seeing eye to eye at the moment so do not worry about it Komachi." Komachi sighed and rested her head on my shoulder. Kirara glared and sat down on the floor beside Rikichi. Rikichi gave me a sympathetic expression and he said, "Midori please do not be angry. I know that Kirara does not like you being a warrior, but you are amazing and you should not listen to others opinions."

Kirara and I were both shocked at what Rikichi said. I knew Rikichi did not care that I was a warrior, but he was usually too stuck up in my sister's butt to ever stick up for me before. I smiled and said, "Thank you Rikichi." Rikichi smiled and Kirara just huffed and turned away from us. I laughed and set Komachi back down on her own two feet. I yawned and stretched my arms above my head. I sat beside Rikichi and smiled at him. "Tired?" he asked and I nodded sleepily. I did not even eat some of the food I had brought with me today. I yawned again and lied back on the floor. I turned on my side and placed my arm underneath my head. "Good night sister," Komachi said to me as she swallowed a bite of food. I smiled at her and blew a little kiss at her. Komachi laughed and she skipped over to Kikuchiyo. I pulled my cloak around me tighter and I closed my eyes to sleep. Everyone quieted down and soon they also settled into the unconscious state of slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Samurai 7

I do not own Samurai 7. I only own Midori.

Story start

I felt a small weight sitting on top of my stomach and I slowly opened my eyes. "Good morning sister," Komachi said as she smiled at me from her position on my stomach. I grumbled and pulled my cloak over my face. "Midori isn't there somewhere that you should be heading now?" Kambei asked and I shot up with a panicked expression. Komachi quickly jumped off me as I jumped to my feet. "Um well I'll see everyone later. Bye," I said before I ran out of Masamune's home. "Please let me not be too late," I thought as I sped through the city streets. People glared at me as I ran by them, but I did not care right now. A large fruit stall was right in my way and I jumped and flipped over it, and I could hear the stall owner yelling at me. "Today is not my morning," I thought with a scowl as I finally reached the magistrate's house. The guards lining the walls looked at me as I passed and I just smiled. They shrugged and turned back to their original positions. "Rude much," I thought as I ran into the house and headed to Ayamaro's room. Kyuzo and Hyogo were standing outside of Ayamaro's doors and I skidded to a halt.

Kyuzo and Hyogo gave me a quizzical glance and I laughed. "I overslept and my family woke me up way too late," I said scratching the back of my neck. They nodded and Hyogo even laughed a little bit. I smiled and asked, "Is Ayamaro mad that I'm late?" They shook their heads and I heard Ayamaro's voice through the door say, "Come in Midori." "Let's hope for the best shall we," I thought as I pushed open the door to Ayamaro's room. "Welcome my dear. Have a seat," Ayamaro said and I sat down in a seat in front of him." I smiled and he smiled back. "Well he's smiling so maybe that means I'm not in trouble," I thought still trying to be optimistic. Ayamaro sighed and said, "So Midori why were you late?" I sighed too and answer, "I accidentally overslept and my family did not wake me up in time. I'm sorry that I was late." I bowed my head respectfully and Ayamaro chuckled. "Well I guess that is understandable. Hmm Ukyo was asking for you earlier. I think you should go and see what he wanted. If you wish you can spend the day with him or on your own, because I do not have need of a lot of bodyguards today," Ayamaro said thoughtfully.

I smiled and thanked him before asking, "Where is Ukyo?" Ayamaro smiled and I thought I could see a mischievous twinkle in his eye, but maybe that was just my imagination. "My son is in his room," Ayamaro said and he dismissed me. I left Ayamaro's room and started heading to Ukyo's lodgings. My heart was beating faster and I felt little butterflies flying in my stomach. "Why am I so excited about seeing him again? I know I like him, but it could not be to such a great extent yet. I can not like him too much or it will be hard when I have to leave the city and go back to Kanan," I thought as I walked down the halls. A servant was standing outside Ukyo's bedroom doors and the servant smiled at me. "The master has been awaiting you," the servant said with a bow as he knocked on the door. Ukyo quickly opened the door and smiled at me. "I thought it would be forever until I saw you again," Ukyo said as he pulled me into a hug. I felt my cheeks heat up and I laughed. "Why did you think that?" I asked as I looked into his pouting face. Ukyo hugged me tighter and kissed my forehead. I felt as if my heart was going to burst from my rib cage from how fast it was beating now.

"I do not like for you to leave my side. If I could have my wish then you would live here with me," Ukyo whispered into my ear. His words held so much sincerity, but I felt my worlds starting to split. Part of my heart was saying that I had to protect my village and uphold my honor as the water goddess's warrior, but the other half of my heart was saying to be close to Ukyo and be happy with him. I brushed off his comment and laughed. "That is very kind of you, but a warrior such as me does not really fit into this type of life," I said and Ukyo released me from his hug. "What does being a warrior matter to living here? I do not see you any differently. I think you would be perfect for a life like this. When I become magistrate then your warrior mindset will help me in deciding what is fair. I do not care if others say a warrior can not fit into a merchant's lifestyle, because I believe that you belong here with me," Ukyo said with a serious gaze. I blinked in disbelief. "He is really serious about wanting me to be with him, but I hardly know him," I thought shocked.

I couldn't hide the blush that was on my cheeks and Ukyo smiled softly when he saw it. "Midori I have a surprise for you today," he said and motioned for his servant to go get something out of his closet. Ukyo led me over to his bed and I sat down. "You are going to love this," Ukyo said as he held my hand in his and he ran his thumb over my palm. I smiled and looked at the box that the servant held in his hands as he exited the closet. The servant placed the box in my lap and Ukyo released my hand he had been holding. I opened the box and some an article of clothing staring back at me. I placed the box beside me on the bed and I picked up the clothing out of the box. A beautiful red dress with gold phoenixes on it was what I now held in my hands. I gasped and awed at its beauty. I had never seen something so beautiful before. "I thought you might like it," Ukyo said as he smiled at me. I placed the dress on the bed and engulfed Ukyo in a hug. "Thank you so much. I've never seen anything as beautiful before," I said as I kissed his cheek. Ukyo's face turned a slight pink and I could feel my face turn red after I realized what I just did.

Ukyo smiled and returned my hug. "I'm glad you like it. Will you wear it for me today?" Ukyo asked with a little puppy dog pout. I laughed and happily agreed to wear the beautiful dress. Ukyo pointed to a bathroom and I rushed in there to change. I slipped off my cloak and undid my sword from my back. I slipped off my shirt and pants and I slipped off my dirty shoes. I felt the silky dress material in my hands before I slipped into it. The dress was gorgeous and it fit my figure perfectly. However, my hair was a mess from all of my running, and my feet were filthy. I sighed as I thought, "The dress is beautiful, but my appearance does not fit it well right now." Ukyo knocked on the bathroom door and he asked, "Are you ready Midori?" I smiled and tried to make my hair look a little better, and I quickly washed my feet. I would just leave my clothes in the bathroom for now, but I attached my sword back onto my back. "Yes I'm ready," I said and slowly opened the bathroom door. Ukyo seem stunned when I fully exited the bathroom.

"She's beautiful," Ukyo thought as his heart rate increased. I smiled sheepishly and asked, "Does it look alright? I know I'm a little bit of a mess right now, but I hope it does not look too bad." Ukyo shook his head and he smiled at me. "You look beautiful Midori. I see you still have your sword," Ukyo said with a small laugh at the sword part. I laughed too and said, "I can't leave it alone. I love my sword too much." Ukyo smiled and motioned for me to come over to him. I did and he said, "Sit there in front of the mirror and I will have the servant make you look even more beautiful." I smiled and sat down on a small ottoman in front of a large golden rimmed mirror. The servant came and stood behind me and he had a brush and a gold clip with rubies in it. "I feel like a princess. I've never felt this way before," I thought happily. It felt nice to being pampered for once in my life. All of my life I had just been thought of as a tool and no one ever gave me any little thanks except for my grandmother and Komachi.

The servant was very tender as he brushed out the knots in my hair and he pulled the upper layer of my hair back and clipped the clip into it. The lower layer of my hair hang down and it was brushed straight with my small natural wave in it. I stared in the mirror at my reflection, and my own breath was taken away by myself. "You are a goddess," Ukyo said as he took the servant's place behind me. He ran his hands through the hair that was hanging down and I almost purred from the fantastic sensation it sent. I blushed at what I had almost down and Ukyo just smiled. "Would you like to go and eat with me?" Ukyo asked when he heard my stomach growl. I laughed and agreed. The two of us spent the day laughing and thoroughly enjoying the others company. I was sad when it was late in the evening, because it was time for me to go back to Masamune's. Ukyo saw my frown and he placed his hand underneath my chin. "I had a lot of fun today Midori. I can not wait to see you again tomorrow," Ukyo said and he placed a light kiss on my lips. I blushed and smiled at him. "Thank you for the dress Ukyo. I'll try not to be late tomorrow," I said and laughed before kissing him on the lips.

I grabbed my clothes from the bathroom and I put my shoes back on. "I can't go into Masamune's with this on or everyone will be suspicious, but I can't change in here or Ukyo will think I'm rude," I thought distraught. I sighed and stepped out of the room and waved at Ukyo before leaving his room. I ran into the servant quarters and quickly changed into my original clothes. I strapped my sword back on my back and I found some fabric that wasn't being used and I wrapped it around my dress and hair clip. I hid the dress and clip in my cloak and I started running back to Masamune's. The sun was no longer in the sky. I put a little bit more speed in my running and soon I was back at Masamune's. I heard laughter inside and I curiously poked my head in the doorway. I saw another samurai with the others. "I always miss everything. Crap I didn't ask Kyuzo or Hyogo to join either. Hopefully Kambei and Gorobei will not interrogate me about what I did today," I thought as I scanned the new samurai. He had orange hair and fox like whiskers on his cheeks. He did not have the smell of blood on him, but he did hold the smell of battle. "Great now I'm starting to sound like Kirara," I thought with a scowl.

I stepped into the house and everyone stopped what they were doing. "Welcome back Midori. This is Heihachi-dono. Heihachi this is my older sister Midori," Kirara said in a polite manner. I smiled and stepped towards Heihachi with my hand outstretched. Heihachi shook my hand and said, "Nice to meet you Midori." "Nice to meet you as well Heihachi," I said as we released each other's hands. "So Midori did you find any samurai today?" Kambei asked with a criticizing smirk. I sighed and pouted as I said, "No." Komachi hugged me and said, "It's alright sister. I'm sure that you will find a samurai on your own to help us." I laughed and said, "Maybe they are all just too afraid of me." Everyone laughed as I pulled a silly face. Komachi was laughing so hard that she was almost crying. "Breathe Komachi breathe," I said as I shook my sister playfully. Komachi finally calmed down and I smiled. Komachi was the one who told me about their day, and I smiled sadly. "It feels like the more I'm at the magistrate's house then the less I experience life with my family. Water goddess this is starting to get hard on my small human heart," I thought with a sigh. I yawned and started falling asleep during Komachi's story.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own samurai 7

I do not own samurai 7. I only own Midori.

Story start

The next day I was up and out of there before anyone was awake yet. I felt so happy going to see Ukyo again. I still had the dress and hair clip hidden in my cloak. I would have left it at Masamune's but I knew someone would find it. I arrived at Ayamaro's and I saw Hyogo leaving with some nobuseri with him. I was confused and I was a little angry at the appearance of the machine samurai. "Where are you going Hyogo?" I asked happily to hide my true feelings. "I have to go deal with a little pest control," Hyogo said smirking. I smiled and nodded as I walked on ahead into Ayamaro's home. "Well that crosses Hyogo out of helping Kanan village. Hopefully I can talk to Kyuzo today," I thought as I walked to Ayamaro's room. Kyuzo was the only one in there when I entered. "Hello Kyuzo where is Ayamaro?" I asked with a smile. "The warehouse," he answered simply and I nodded even though I really didn't have a clue what he meant.

"Kyuzo did you by chance happen to meet a Shimada Kambei one day?" I asked offhandedly. Kyuzo glared at the name and he nodded. "How do you know Kambei?" he asked me as he walked towards me. "I just heard some people in town mention his name. Have you heard about the village wanting to hire samurai and fight the nobuseri? What do you think of all that?" I asked as I sat down on one of Ayamaro's pillow. Kyuzo gave me a suspicious glare and he quickly drew one of his swords. "Are you with them? Are you here to try and get me to join the other samurai to help that village?" he asked as he placed the sword's blade close to my neck. I quickly flipped away from the sword and said, "If I was with them what does it matter? You do not have to help them if you do not wish, but I know that they really need skilled samurai." Kyuzo glared and he sheathed his sword. "I do not care," he said and I sighed. "Well like I said before if you want to help them then the offer still stands, but if you do not want to then you do not have to," I said and turned away from him.

I could feel him trying to bore a hole through me with his stare, but I just shrugged and left Ayamaro's room. "Nothing to do right now," I thought as I started whistling. I was tired of being cooped inside the house so I went into the courtyard. "I should probably go talk to Ukyo, but I'm comfy right now," I thought with a chuckle as I stared up at the clouds from my spot on the courtyard floor. I got bored and started to sing a song that my master had taught me. I was so into my singing that I did not notice Hyogo's return or Ukyo's spying on me. Hyogo just went back into the house and I felt a small presence behind me. I finished my song and turned around and saw Ukyo there. I smiled and he held his arms out for a hug. I laughed as I jumped into his arms. I thought that he would not be able to catch me, but I was surprised as I was being held in his arms and my legs were wrapped around his waste. "Hello Midori. You sing beautifully," Ukyo said as he kissed me lightly on the lips. I blushed and pulled my face away from his. "Thank you. So did you miss me?" I asked with a chuckle. Ukyo set me down on my own feet and he said, "Of course I missed you." I smiled and busted out laughing when he did a big puppy dog pout.

Ukyo glared and said, "Why are you laughing?" I tried to catch my breath as I said, "It's because you look so cute." Ukyo was quiet for a moment before he laughed too. "Yeah I guess I am," he said as he poked his chest out. I laughed and poked his chest and he deflated. "You are going to get it for that," he said and he started chasing me around. I was much quicker than Ukyo, but I decided to slow down a lot and let him come close to catching me a few times. "You need to work out more," I said innocently as I ran around a few guards to escape. Ukyo was huffing and puffing by now and it worried me that he was already tired. Ukyo quit running after me and he said, "You win. I can't keep up with you." I stopped running and walked back to where he was. "Are you alright Ukyo?" I asked as I placed my hand on his shoulder. Ukyo took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "I'll be fine," he said as he smiled up at me. "Well how about we go and get something nice and cold to drink?" I asked as I helped him stand back up straight from his hunched over position. Ukyo nodded and laced his fingers with mine.

We walked to the kitchen and servants quickly stopped what they were doing and asked what we would like. "Some ice water please," I said sweetly and they quickly gave us two ice waters. I took a large gulp of the refreshing water and Ukyo took a more decent sip. I shrugged and quickly finished my water. Ukyo however took his time and we decided to walk around the place as he finished his drink. "You didn't get rid of them?" Ayamaro's voice said as Ukyo and I passed his room. I stopped for a moment and listened intently. "I'm sorry sir," Hyogo said and Ayamaro sighed. "Don't worry about it right now. We will stop them," Ayamaro said. I frowned and Ukyo gave me a suspicious glance. "Is everything alright Midori?" Ukyo asked as he squeezed my hand a little. I nodded with a fake smile and we started walking away from Ayamaro's room. "I hope that everyone was alright against Hyogo and those machines," I thought worried. Ukyo and I spent the rest of the day talking. It felt like nothing could ruin my day, and I hoped nothing would.

I let out a little yawn as it was now time for me to leave Ayamaro's house, and I was a little tired. Ukyo and I were standing in the courtyard and he had a sad smile on his face. I pouted and said, "I'll be back tomorrow so there is no need for you to pout." Ukyo's sad expression lightened a little and he pulled me into a hug. I returned the hug as a small tinge of pink adorned my cheeks. "I love his hugs," I thought peacefully as I enjoyed being in his arms. Ukyo pulled back a little from the hug, but still kept me in his arms. He lowered his face close to mine and he placed a kiss on my lips. This kiss was not as light as the others, and I was ecstatic. I kissed him back with all of the care that he was giving me, and I blushed when I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip. I shyly opened my mouth and our tongues met each others. "I've never been kissed this way, but it's very nice," I thought in bliss as I closed my eyes and enjoyed the deep kiss. Ukyo and I pulled away from each other when the need for air came to our senses. Ukyo and I were almost gasping for air. Once we regained our normal breathing pattern, Ukyo smiled down at me and said, "I think you've captured my heart Midori. Until tomorrow my love." With that said he bowed and I left with a large smile and blush on my face.

I ran all the way to the hotel and I did a few flips from all the excitement running through my body. When I got back to Masamune's home, Heihachi was outside. Heihachi gave me a strange yet curious look when I skipped over to him. "Hello Heihachi how has your day been?" I asked genuinely curious but also hoping to hear how everyone way. Heihachi smiled and explained to me in detail the events of the day. When it was time for Hyogo's attack to be described I held my breath. I sighed in relief when Heihachi told me that no one had been harmed, even though Kirara and Katsushiro had almost fallen. "Are they alright?" I asked with a small concerned expression. Heihachi nodded and I sighed in relief. Katsushiro had been a good kid so far, and I had to care for my sister even though she was a pest. I thanked Heihachi for telling me what all had happened and I stepped inside Masamune's home. Kambei and Gorobei were talking about the day's attack. "Always worrying, strategizing, or plotting," I thought with a shake of my head. "Kirara I heard that you and Katsushiro had a close call today. I'm glad that you two are alright," I said with a genuine smile on my face.

Katsushiro smiled back kindly and Kirara just seemed shocked. Her mouth was hanging open like a fish out of water. I smiled gently and pushed her chin back up. "Don't be so surprised that I actually care about you Kirara. I know you may not like what I am, but I still care for you, even though you make it hard for me to care sometimes," I said with a laugh. Kirara looked away from me for a moment before she faced me again and bowed her head. "I'm so sorry of how I've been treating you Midori. I should respect you for all that you have done for me and the village so far. I don't exactly know what you are doing while we are in the city, but I will trust you," she said and I smiled. "Thank you Kirara," I said and Komachi all of a sudden latched onto my waist. "I trust you too big sister Midori," Komachi said and I laughed as I hugged her back. "Thank you to you too Komachi," I said and we both laughed, even Kirara laughed a little. "Midori come here for a moment," Kambei ordered from his little corner. I sighed and let go of Komachi before walking over to Kambei and Gorobei. "Yes Kambei what is it?" I asked even though I knew that he was going to inquire about what all had happened at Ayamaro's.

"Nothing important happened while I was at Ayamaro's if that is what you are wishing to know. I talked to Kyuzo today about joining us, but he refused. I know Hyogo does not want to join because he is too keen on trying to hurt you then help you. Now if that is all you wanted to know then I'm going to go and eat some millet with Rikichi," I said as I gazed into Kambei's eyes. I quickly spun around to walk away from them, but Gorobei wrapped his arms around my waist and stopped me from leaving. "Wait now girl. That is what we wanted to know, but there is also something else. How are you and the young magistrate's son?" Gorobei said slyly. I tried to pull away from his grasp but it was useless. I sighed and Gorobei pulled me down to sit next to him. I glared at him and he just laughed. "That is none of your business," I said heatedly. Gorobei and Kambei looked interested at my heated response. Heihachi decided to pop in at this moment and he did a little wolf whistle. "So who is this lucky guy?" Heihachi asked with a smug grin. I groaned and buried my head in my hands. "Guys stop," I whined but they just laughed. "Midori you really should not get mixed up with him," Kambei said. I glared and quickly escaped their little circle. I sat next to Rikichi and gratefully took a bowl of millet from him. While I ate I kept sending glares at the giggling Gorobei and Heihachi. I was very tempted many times that night to draw my sword and knock some sense into Heihachi and Gorobei, but alas I did not.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Samurai 7

I do not own Samurai 7. I only own Midori.

Story start

The next morning, I was not lucky enough to escape without hearing Gorobei and Heihachi tease me some more. "I already knew that I should not get mixed up with Ukyo, but it was too late for that now. My heart was already starting to create a large for him. If I were to stop being near him now then it would about kill me. People gave me a strange look as I ran through the streets to Ayamaro's. A message was being played over and over again and I stopped to listen. "Attention an imperial envoy has been brutally murdered in the magistrate's house. Evidence shows that the assassin was in fact samurai. In response to this heinous act, the magistrate has sent out a hunt for all remnants of the warrior class. For those who provide valid information concerning the whereabouts of the samurai, there will be a reward of ten bundles of rice. For actual capture one hundred bundles regardless of whether they are dead or alive," the speaker said. I gasped and squirmed as I tried to decide what I should do. "Should I still go to the magistrate's house or should I stay with the others in case some trouble came?" I thought upset.

I sighed and I quickly ran in the way of the magistrate's house. I arrived at Ayamaro's home soon and the guards gave me a little suspicious glance, but I just smiled and waved. They shook their heads and I quickly ran into the house and started looking for Ayamaro. Ayamaro was in his room when I found him and he smiled at me. "Welcome Midori. May I ask you a few questions?" he said as he inclined for me to sit on one of the pillows on the floor. I shrugged and walked to the pillow and sat down on it. "Where were you last night? The guards told me that you left early, but I just want to ask you to make sure," he said. "I just went back home to my family yesterday. Why is this about what is being announced in the city?" I asked curiously even though I pretty much already knew what he was about to say. Kyuzo and Hyogo were sitting behind Ayamaro and they looked at me and waited for me to spill some information that would incriminate me, but I'm innocent and I'm not going to say anything to get myself in trouble.

Ayamaro nodded and said gravely, "Yes it is true. The imperial envoy was murdered last night. A samurai sword was found on the scene and I'm having all of the samurai in this city arrested. Do not worry though, because you will not be arrested. You have been a wonderful bodyguard so far and I see no reason to throw you in such a dirty cell. However just one more request, will you show me your sword so I can make sure that your sword was not the one left on the scene?" I nodded and pulled my sword from its sheath. Ayamaro smiled and said, "Very well that is all about this mess. Now I would like for you to join Hyogo and I today. Ukyo wished to see you, but I need you today." I nodded and bowed my head to him. I felt a little sad at not being able to spend the day with Ukyo, but I needed to stay on Ayamaro's good side at the moment so being without Ukyo today would not be that bad. I gave a small yawn as Ayamaro stood and I quickly clasped my hand over my mouth. "Sorry," I said sheepishly. Ayamaro laughed and said, "It is alright Midori. We all yawn at times." I smiled and stood from my pillow as well and I followed Hyogo and Ayamaro out of the room. Before I fully left the room, I gave a wave and smile to Kyuzo.

He just turned his head and I shrugged. "Oh well I guess not everyone is a morning person," I thought with a small smile. Ayamaro led us to a room and Hyogo and I stood at the corners of the room behind Ayamaro as he sat down at a table and started writing a letter to someone. "Maybe it is about the death of the envoy," I thought as I stared at the ceiling. Hours past as Ayamaro had now wrote about twelve letters now. "How long are those letters?" I thought as I started getting bored. My foot felt like it was falling asleep and I really wished I could go walk around to wake it up. "Midori go to the kitchen and bring back some refreshments," Ayamaro ordered as he continued writing. I nodded and happily left the room. I could feel blood start to flow around in my foot and I felt like a child in a candy store as my foot was back to normal now. I wondered through the halls until I came to the kitchen. "Um excuse me," I called out and the cooks and servants stopped what they were doing. It was so silent that you would be able to hear a pin drop. "Can I help you?" a man said and I guessed he was the head cook. "Ayamaro would like some refreshments please," I said sweetly.

The servants and cooks seemed a little surprised that I was being so sweet. The head cook nodded and said a few things to the others in the kitchen. I leaned against one of the kitchen walls as they ran around preparing some drink and food for Ayamaro. "Wow that smells good," I thought and after that thought my stomach growled. One of the servants in the kitchen heard my growling stomach and handed me a bread roll. "Thank you," I said appreciatively as I took the roll from her. "It's not much but at the moment I'll accept almost anything," I thought as I bit into the roll. The roll had melted butter in the center and I felt like I was in heaven. I finished my roll as I watched the cooks finishing the preparation of the food. Soon a silver cart was pushed in front of me and I smiled as I told the servant that I would take it to Ayamaro, since they had just spent the time to make it and I did not do anything. The servant was grateful and I started pushing the silver cart out of the kitchen and down the halls. I heard someone humming and I recognized the voice to be Ukyo's. I could not stop the smile that appeared on my face when he turned the corner into the hallway I was in.

"Hello Midori. I've missed you today. I wanted you to stay by my side today, but my father took you away. Have you missed me?" he asked as he walked over to me and ran his hand along my jaw. I smiled and stopped pushing the cart. "Hmm yes I've missed you. Would you like to walk with me as I take these refreshments to your father? We can talk on the way," I said hoping he would agree. Ukyo smiled and said, "I would love to." The two of us started walking back down the hallway and he asked, "So what do you think about this samurai hunt?" I shrugged and said, "Well I do not think that every samurai should be arrested, but I do think all of them should be questioned. If I was not working here as a bodyguard then I would be like all the other samurai of this city. Your father's guards would come and try to arrest me as well, but I must say that I would not go down without a fight." Ukyo was silent for a moment before he laughed. "I do not think that the guards would ever be able to capture you," he said.

I laughed a little as well and frowned when I saw that I was not only steps away from the room Ayamaro is in. I sighed and stopped walking for a moment. Ukyo heard my sigh and he grasped my chin in my hand. He placed a soft kiss on my lips and I was so surprised by his sudden action that I gasped. My gasp allowed him to slip his tongue in my mouth. I overcame my surprise and started returning his passionate and sweet kiss. We pulled apart when the need for air was signaled to our brain. "You taste delicious," Ukyo said mischievously and he walked off with a smirk on his lips. I shook my head and tried to cool down so the blush on my cheeks would disappear. When it felt that I no longer had a bright red blush on my face, I calmly walked into the room that Ayamaro and Hyogo were in and I smiled. "I'm sorry if I took too long," I said as I wheeled the cart over to Ayamaro and placed the tray of food and drink on his table. Ayamaro smiled and said, "It is alright. Well you are now on break because I'm sure that you and Hyogo are hungry as well. Kyuzo has already eaten and he is on his way to take your places. Now you and Hyogo may leave when Kyuzo arrives." I walked back over to my corner of the room and smiled at Hyogo. "Now I can get a meal in my stomach," I thought gratefully.

Minutes later Kyuzo arrived, and Hyogo and I excused ourselves from the room. "What is that white smudge on your face?" Hyogo asked with a devilish smirk. I quickly ran my hands over my face and a white smudge of make-up appeared on my right hand. "Ukyo's powder must have wiped off on me a bit when he kissed me," I thought with a blush. Hyogo laughed and I glared at him. "It is from a powdered doughnut," I lied. Hyogo rolled his eyes and said, "I bet." I kept my glare on him until a fun idea hit me. "Well I bet that I can beat you to the kitchen," I said and took off running. Hyogo was dumbstruck for a moment before he started running after me. I laughed the whole way to the kitchen and I came out as the victor. Hyogo was fast but he seemed slow compared to my running capacity. The cooks and servants in the kitchen were surprised when they saw Hyogo run into the kitchen after me. "Hello again, we were wondering if we could get a meal please," I said kindly. The head cook smiled and ushered for everyone to get busy and make Hyogo and I some lunch. Hyogo just glared at me because he lost and I laughed. "Who knew that he would do a childish race with me? Oh well he is not that bad of a guy, but he still wants to kill Kambei and the others. I can't let him or anyone else do that," I thought as I zoned out of the atmosphere around me. I could no longer hear the banging of pots and pans as I started worrying about the entails of the future. The beautiful aroma of my awaiting meal was what snapped me out of own little world and I happily dug in.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Samurai 7. I only own Midori.

Story start

Hyogo and I finished eating our lunch and we headed back to where Ayamaro was. When we entered the door, Ayamaro was whispering something to Kyuzo. "Oh I see that you are back," Ayamaro said once he noticed Hyogo and me at the door. Hyogo and I stepped into the room and Ayamaro said, "Midori you can go home early today." I nodded and left the room with a smile. As I left the house I did not run into Ukyo, but I would see him tomorrow. Once I left the entrance to the courtyard, I took off running to Masamune's home. On my way to his home, I saw samurai being beaten by the guards and taken to jail. This sight made me cringe and I ran faster to escape the scene playing out around me. When I reached Masamune's house, I saw Heihachi give Komachi a lollipop. I smiled at the goofy face she was making with the lollipop in her mouth.

Kirara was thanking him for his kindness and Kambei, Gorobei, and Rikichi were standing behind Heihachi. I decided to hide in the shadows before I walked over to the others. Soon Kikuchiyo came into view and he had a lot of samurai running behind him. "Why did he bring them here? These men are not strong samurai," I thought with a sigh and a small glare at Kikuchiyo. "I've brought them to help," Kikuchiyo said. "Losers the whole lot of them," Gorobei said. The weak group of samurais got upset about Gorobei's comment and they drew their swords. Kikuchiyo was telling them to calm down but Kambei just pushed Kikuchiyo out of the way. The samurai attacked Kambei, and Kambei easily defeated them. I smiled and jumped out of my hiding spot. "Good job getting rid of the trash Kambei. Kikuchiyo I like how you were trying to help, but next time just don't pick up the strays," I said with a smile as I gave Kikuchiyo a pat on the shoulder. Kikuchiyo sighed and the others just stared at me. "Hello you've seen me before you don't have to stare," I said with a small laugh.

Masamune walked over to the group and he said, "Let's go they will be coming soon." Everyone nodded and I saw fear cross Kirara's face. I gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder as we walked into Masamune's home. Time passed as we all sat in the home and started to think of a plan. "Wait I need to go back with the others, but if I leave now then I will lose the trust of Ayamaro and that trust might prove to be valuable in the future. Also I won't be able to see Ukyo," I thought with a frown. I could feel Kambei and Gorobei giving me glances every now and then. "What am I going to do?" I thought with a sigh. Komachi heard me sigh and she placed her hands on my arm. "Sister are you alright?" she asked and I smiled slightly. I pulled her into my lap and hugged her around the waist. "I don't know," I answered truthfully and I looked up at Kambei. "What do you suggest I do? Stay here and continue to work at Ayamaro's and send you messages to help or should I just come with you all back to the village now?" I asked void of any emotion. No matter how much I cared for Ukyo, I had to do what was best for my village.

Kambei placed his hand on his chin as he thought for a moment and then he said, "You need to come with us." At those words I knew that I would not be able to see Ukyo for a while. Ukyo might even end up hating me if he saw me helping my village, but this is my job to protect the village. I nodded my head and picked Komachi up off of my lap and set her down on the floor by me. "I understand," I said as I stood from the floor. Gorobei and Heihachi gave me a sympathetic look, because they knew how hard this will be for me. "I was born to be the protector of my village and I shall do that, but I will never harm Ukyo in anyway so do not expect me to help you kill or harm him," I said with a glare at Kambei. Kambei sighed frustrated but he just nodded. "You can't be serious," Kirara said and I just silenced her with a glare. "I'm very serious sister. I have sacrificed many things in my life for our village, but I will not destroy Ukyo for the village's sake. I will not let him harm the village, but I will also not let him be killed," I said and Kirara just frowned.

Kambei and Masamune went back to discussing how to escape the city and Masamune came up with the idea of the old elevator train. Kambei thought it an interesting plan and Gorobei went outside to look for the magistrate's guards. Kirara got Komachi ready and I smiled at how excited Komachi looked. Rikichi started being pessimistic and I just laughed when Komachi told him to not lose hope. Kikuchiyo and Katsushiro also wanted to come with us on the journey. Gorobei came back inside and announced that the magistrate's men were coming. Masamune slid a ladder down and everyone climbed up it while Kikuchiyo pushed something heavy in front of the door. Masamune led us through a dark passageway to the elevator trains and everyone was as quiet as possible. Finally we reached an opening and we all jumped down. Heihachi caught Komachi and Kirara, and then Kikuchiyo jumped down and landed on top of Heihachi. I would have laughed in any other situation, but this was a very serious situation.

Masamune led us to the elevator train and he took Heihachi with him to make sure that it worked. Kambei asked if everyone was ready and Kirara enthusiastically answered with a yes. I just shook my head and gave a sigh. Gorobei threw his arm around my shoulders and said, "Oh come on cheer up. I'm sure you will see your lover boy again, even though he is the enemy." He laughed when I glared and I hit his chest with a punch. "Good hit," he said as he placed a hand on his chest where the blow was dealt. I smirked and said, "You're right I will see him again, but this moment is not very cheery." Gorobei just smiled and I just rolled my eyes. Gorobei and Kikuchiyo walked to the door and announced that the magistrate's guards were coming. Kikuchiyo pushed the door closed before the guards could come in, and everyone rushed into the elevator train. I smiled when I saw Kambei tie up Masamune. "This way he won't get in trouble," I thought as I gave Masamune a smile and a wave. Masamune thanked Kambei but he glared and yelled for Kikuchiyo to get away when Kikuchiyo said he would rough him up. Kikuchiyo tossed Masamune out of the train and Kambei shut the door as Heihachi started the train.

Kirara and Komachi were standing beside each other as the train went down. Kambei just stood with his eyes closed and I fidgeted where I stood inside. I felt the need to be doing something, but Kambei ordered me to stay inside. Katsushiro was ordered to take everyone into the passenger car and Kambei ordered me to go with them. I glared but went into the passenger's car. "I hate not being able to do anything," I thought as I breathed a deep breath. The passenger car was accelerating and then all of a sudden it was slowed down a little. A smoke screen was cast and I saw Katsushiro wondered what was going on. I smirked at Kambei's plan. Kambei opened the passenger car door and told us all the plan of jumping onto the platform. "Sounds fun," I said with a smirk. The passenger car was being slowed down and when the platform was in sight we jumped on Kambei's command. Everyone was on the platform safely except for Kikuchiyo. "He won't make it," I thought with a frown as the train flew by the platform. I gasped when the train crashed at the broken part of the track and everyone had sad looks on their faces.

"Let's go," Kambei ordered and Katsushiro got upset. Heihachi, Gorobei, and me all knew how Kambei felt. Komachi was upset and she ran and stood in front of Kambei. "I won't let you leave Kiku," she said and tears ran down her cheeks. Kambei's eyes grew wide in surprise and I felt sad as well, but I've learned not to show my emotions too much in this type of situation. I picked Komachi up in my arms and let her cry to her hearts content. "I'm sure he's fine, but it's too dangerous to stay here any longer," I whispered in Komachi's ear as I ran my hand through her hair. Komachi's crying turned to a small hiccupping as we left the platform and found some place to stay for the night.

The next morning we were all hiding out of everyone's view. Komachi was very quiet and I felt bad for her, but hopefully Kikuchiyo would be fine. Kambei said that we needed to lay low and to stay with one of his former friends. He had said mate so Katsushiro thought that Kambei had been married. I smiled softly at Katsushiro's misunderstanding, but I was not going to correct him. "We leave here at sunset, everyone rest up until then," Kambei said and I just got a comfy spot and closed my eyes. "I wonder what Ukyo is doing right now?" I thought before my mind was lost in dreams. Everyone around me went to sleep as well, but Kambei said he would stay up and make sure everything was alright and then he would switch shifts with Gorobei and Heihachi.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Samurai 7

I do not own Samurai 7. I only own Midori.

Story start

At sunset we left our hiding spot and headed to the Healing Land. I had never heard of such a place, but I knew that it did not consist of medicine and hospitals. Kambei said that his friend resided there, and that we would be able to stay the night there. Komachi was still bitter about having left Kikuchiyo but she did not put up a fight as we made our journey. Soon night was upon us and we were standing on a cliff overlooking the Healing Land. "It's so beautiful. What does everybody do down there?" Kirara asked and Heihachi tried to come up with an explanation. However Gorobei was the one to finally give Kirara an answer. "Oh so this is what they call a place that has whore houses and a lot of brothels and taverns," I thought with a disgusted look at the place. "What about Kikuchiyo-dono?" Heihachi asked and Gorobei said that we hadn't seen the last of him. I smiled at Gorobei and Komachi and we started heading toward the city.

We entered the city and headed toward a building. Kambei was in the lead and he told all of us to stay hidden as he approached two people sitting on the steps in front of us. Kambei called the man Shichiroji and just by looking at the two of them together then you could tell that they had fought many battles together. "So this is his mate?" I thought as I studied Shichiroji with a critical eye. Over all he looked very skilled and the only thing that gave me a little shock was his hair and his arm. His arm was metal and his hair stuck up in a way that I've never seen before. I smiled and approved of Kambei's friend. Shichiroji was very shocked to see Kambei. "We need shelter for the night," Kambei said and Shichiroji agreed to keep us. We all stepped into the light and a magistrate's guard's whistle went off. Komachi buried her face into Kirara's skirt and whimpered. I frowned and placed a comforting hand on Komachi's shoulder.

Shichiroji and the woman beside him led us inside and brought us to a room. We all sat down and made ourselves comfortable. Kambei introduced us to his old mate and Katsushiro bowed to the woman. It was hard to keep myself from laughing at his misunderstanding. When Kambei corrected Katsushiro I started laughing and everyone else gave a little chuckle. Gorobei asked who the woman was and she introduced herself to be Yukino. Gorobei thought that Shichiroji and Yukino were married, but she denied it. Yukino told us of how she and Shichiroji met and I thought it was a sweet tale. "So he used to be a fish?" Komachi asked and I giggled. Shichiroji started talking about Ayamaro and I frowned when I felt Kambei stare at me. Kambei and Shichiroji started talking about how long the Firefly house would protect us if the magistrate's men came, and Shichiroji said that it wouldn't hold long.

Shichiroji said that there was a secret escape route and I listened intently. Kambei asked if it would take us out of Kougakyo's boundaries and Shichiroji nodded. He then started talking about the Shikimoribito, and that we would have to get past them. The guardians or Shikimoribito would be a little tricky to get past. Everyone was a little shocked and Yukino decided to bring in food and drink for all of us. I felt my stomach roar for food and I laughed slightly as people stared at me. Heihachi ate some rice and named where it was from. Yukino asked Katsushiro to pass a bowl around and he went to take it, but his hands almost touched Yukino's and he hesitated. A red blush spread across his cheeks and I smiled. Kirara teased him and everyone else laughed as Yukino started to give him air with her fan. "It is very peaceful here," I thought with a content sigh before I drank a little sip of water. They had offered me sake, but I refused. Getting me drunk would do no good to us now. Gorobei started telling our tale of how we went to Kougakyo looking for samurai, and I just thought about Ukyo. "I miss him. What is he doing now?" I thought with a sad sigh.

Kirara hadn't touched her food and Komachi asked her why she wasn't eating. Kirara said that it would be wrong to eat this way when the village is starving. I clenched my hand into a fist and said, "Kirara if you don't eat and get your strength then what good will you be to our village? I do not think that grandmother would want you to deny such wonderful food." Kirara glared at me but Yukino agreed with me. Shichiroji and Yukino noticed the tense atmosphere and they decided to bring in music. Music and dancers came out and Heihachi got up and started dancing. I smiled at his antics and he smirked at me. "Come on and dance with me Midori," Heihachi said and he pulled me up to dance with him. "Yay go sister," Komachi cheered me on and I laughed as I danced with Heihachi. Kirara just frowned at my actions and I ignored her icy stare.

Later when everyone was finished eating, we all were givens futons to sleep on. I thanked the attendant that handed me mine and I spread it out. I stretched my arms above my head before lying down on the futon. I frowned as thoughts of Ukyo surfaced in my head and I shook my head with a sad sigh. "I miss him," I thought glumly. Gorobei heard my sigh and he said, "You have been sighing this whole time Midori. I know you miss him, but at the moment you can not see him." I pulled the covers onto me and stuck my tongue out at Gorobei. "I know that already," I said as I rested my head on the pillow. I shortly fell asleep and my dreams were of filled with fun times with Ukyo. In my sleep I could hear Shichiroji and Kambei talking. Their voices were very faint and they sounded like they were talking about their past and future together.

After a short rest I woke from my nap. Kirara was with Yukino in the bath and I stood from the futon. Yukino told us about the magistrate's men here and Kikuchiyo was heard in the firefly house. Magistrate men were around him and Kyuzo was there as well. "Shit," I cursed and threw my cape around me. Kikuchiyo crashed into our room and Komachi squealed in delight. Kyuzo, Ukyo, and Tessai ran over to our room and Ukyo smiled when he saw me. "Midori I'm here to save you," Ukyo said when he saw me. "Sorry but she's staying with us," Heihachi said and he grabbed me like I was a prisoner or hostage. His grip was tight and it made me wince. Hyogo went to attack and Gorobei blew fire at him from a torch. Shichiroji created a wall of the mats and he led us into a secret place. We all got into a boat on the waterway and Yukino and Shichiroji shared a sad and sweet goodbye. Yukino had tears in her eyes and I gave her a sad smile. I knew how this woman felt. She was being ripped away from her loved one like I was ripped away from Ukyo.

Heihachi had now let go of me after apologizing. We went into a large cave and the Shikimoribito were hanging upside from the ceiling of the cave. Ukyo and his men were in a motor boat behind us. He had a slightly freaked out expression on his face as he rode underneath the guardians. I glanced at the Shikimoribito with interest. "Stop the boat," Kambei ordered and we did. Ukyo stopped his boat a ways back from ours. I couldn't hear what Tessai was saying to Ukyo, but the next thing I knew I saw Ukyo grabbing a crossbow from one of his men. He shot the arrow and Gorobei jumped to try and catch it, but it was no good. The arrow hit Katsushiro and it lodged itself into his leg. He yelled in pain and Kirara yelled no. Tessai grabbed the crossbow from Ukyo, and Gorobei pulled the arrow out of Katsushiro's leg. Blood leaked from the wound and Kirara wrapped the wound with a piece of cloth. "Apply pressure to the wound," I advised and she did. Ukyo's boat started up again and they turned around and left the cave. The shikimoribito surrounded us and they soon went back to the cave ceiling. Shichiroji and Kambei decided that we should advance into the cave and soon we were in metal city. It was amazing in its own way. Kikuchiyo asked what this city was about and Shichiroji said that he had only heard stories.

Gorobei apologized to Katsushiro and I could see affects of poison were starting to affect Katsushiro. Rikichi jumped off the boat and started talking about all of the rice. I saw a large gun at the top of the cave and I had a shocked expression on my face. "Oh no he needs to come back," I whispered to Gorobei. Gorobei saw the guns at the top of the cave and he yelled for Rikichi not to move. Rikichi kept running and Gorobei jumped out of the boat as well. At the top of the hill, Rikichi was stopped by the Shikimoribito surrounding him. Thankfully they didn't hurt him. Rikichi and Gorobei looked at the rice and a woman told Rikichi to put the rice back. Gorobei pulled a lizard out of nowhere and he made it look like he ate it, and then he made it look like he pulled it out of his ear. "Again, do it again," Komachi said and she was clapping. I laughed at Gorobei's little trick. "He always knows how to dissolve a tense situation," I thought with a smile.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Samurai 7

I do not own Samurai 7. I only own Midori.

Story start

After Gorobei dissolved the tense atmosphere, Rikichi, Kambei, and Gorobei were telling the woman who had told Rikichi to put the rice back the story of Kanan village. I was staring at the workers around us and at the Shikimoribito hanging up above us. I could hear Rikichi getting riled up and Gorobei asked what the woman's name was. She introduced herself as Honoka. The woman started telling of how everyone working here came from destroyed villages. Their villages were destroyed by the nobuseri. The workers here make food for the guardians, and in return the workers are allowed to live in the cave. Honoka took us to her home and allowed us rest and shelter there. Katsushiro's body was being affected by the poison even more than before, and we put him to rest. Kirara sat dutifully by his side. The others stayed inside the house and I saw Honoka go outside for a moment. I was going to go spy on her because I really didn't trust her, but Komachi kept me from leaving the house.

Shichiroji walked over to check on how Katsushiro was doing. Katsushiro's breathing was strained and sweat was dripping down his face. "What type of poison did they use?" I thought as I started pacing in the room. I leaned against one of the house walls and sighed. All of a sudden a person's presence caught my attention and I looked at the ceiling. A guardian was on top of the roof and he had something aimed at Katsushiro. I ran forward to get closer to Katsushiro to stop the dart from hitting Katsushiro, but I was too late. Shichiroji noticed the guardian's presence the same time I did, but neither of us were quick enough to stop the dart from hitting Katsushiro. Shichiroji ran outside and so did it. We both saw the guardian go back up to the ceiling of the cave. "A guardian," I heard Shichiroji say and he looked at me. I shrugged and we ran back inside Honoka's house.

Kambei had the dart in his hand and he asked if Heihachi recognized. "The medics used these in the war," Kambei said. Katsushiro was looking better already and I was glad that no more pain afflicted him. Kambei gave Katsushiro a little speech, and then he told Katsushiro that he is the fifth samurai. Komachi congratulated him, and I smiled at Katsushiro. Kambei left the house and joined Kikuchiyo outside. I looked at Katsushiro and said, "Congratulations Katsushiro." Katsushiro smiled and bowed his head to me. My stomach growled and I blushed a little bit. The others in the house laughed at the way my stomach sounded. "I guess sister is hungry," Komachi said and she made a silly face at me. "I'll get you for that Komachi," I said and I started chasing after her. Komachi laughed as I ran after her. Our playing was brought to a halt when a sound filled the cave. The sound was of the nobuseri and everyone went on alert. I went outside and followed the other samurai to a small cliff. A large nobuseri and two smaller ones entered the cave, but they passed right by us.

Rikichi got upset when no one moved to strike the nobuseri and he yelled for us to go attack them. I sighed and shook my head. Honoka ran up to us and stood in front of Rikichi. "No," Honoka yelled and I watched as the nobuseri gave rice to the guardians. "You can't interfere. They are the guardians trading partners," Honoka explained and I smirked. "Interesting," I thought as I watched the trade between the guardians and the nobuseri take place. Honoka continued to explain, but Rikichi just got upset. Rikichi took Gorobei's sword and he ran to go through the gate and hurt the nobuseri. People were yelling for him to stop. Three guardians dropped down in front of Rikichi and blocked his way. Gorobei caught up with him and we were close behind. Gorobei took back his sword and threw Rikichi to the ground. Rikichi yelled out that he had sold his wife to the bandits and I turned my gaze away from him. I wasn't in the village at the time when the nobuseri came and he gave his wife to them so they wouldn't destroy the village. However I was told of his misfortune and I felt sorry for him. His wife being taken from him is one of the main reasons why he has such a burning hatred for the nobuseri, and I can't blame him. If someone that I cherished were taken away from me in front of my own eyes then I too would be enraged.

Everyone looked at Rikichi in sympathy and I frowned. Rikichi stood from the ground and got in the worker's faces. Rikichi was asking them how they could stand their situation now, and Kambei told him to stop. Kikuchiyo told Kambei to let Rikichi talk, and I agreed with Kikuchiyo. Rikichi holds in all of his emotions, and he needs to let some of them out. Honoka asked what Rikichi would have them do and he just went silent. The large nobuseri finished his trade and he was leaving the cave. Rikichi yelled and it stopped and looked at us. Everyone placed their hand on their weapon and the nobuseri stared at us a moment before he turned around and left the cave. Rikichi sat down on his knees and Kambei walked over to him. I couldn't hear what they were saying so I decided to go back to Honoka's house. Kirara and Katsushiro were in front of Honoka's house. "Where is Komachi?" I asked and Kirara glance around her. "I don't know," she answered and I sighed.

"Kikuchiyo-dono is gone as well," Katsushiro pointed out and I growled in frustration. "Those two are going to give me a heart attack one of these days," I said. Kirara and I searched all over for Komachi, and after not finding her we decided to tell the others. We ran up to where Kambei and the others were sitting and Kirara informed Kambei that Komachi was nowhere in sight. Shichiroji pointed behind us and Komachi was on a turtle. "Kiku is gone," she said and I sighed. "Great more trouble," I thought as I ran my hand down my face. I helped Komachi off of the turtle and she pouted. "Where did Kikuchiyo go?" I asked her and she pointed to the exit of the cave, which was the same direction as the nobuseri. "Great," I muttered. Honoka started leading us to the exit of the cave and we left Kirara, Komachi, and Katsushiro behind so she would be out of trouble. Gorobei and Heihachi started talking about Kikuchiyo being not worth the trouble and I smiled. Gorobei called him a teenager and Heihachi called him a toddler. I quietly laughed.

Honoka led us all the way to the exit of the cave and sensed nobuseri all around us. I crouched into a fighting stance and placed my hand on my sword. Rikichi and Honoka asked us what was wrong and Kambei answered. The nobuseri appeared and I smirked. "Finally something to take my stress out on," I thought as I tightened my grip on my sword. Nobuseri came from the air and from the ground. Gorobei was ordered to protect Honoka and Rikichi. The two large nobuseri started speaking and I glared at them. Everyone drew their weapons and Kambei called the nobuseri common thieves. One of the large nobuseri became full of fury and he brought his sword down but Kambei dodged. Kambei started the attack and we joined in. I smiled as I felt my sword slice the smaller nobuseri. I saw that Gorobei was cut by a little bit of debris and I just shook my head. It felt good to be using my sword again.

Out of nowhere a gun shot was heard and I looked to Kambei. Kambei had been hit on the arm, but thankfully it did not go through his arm. He knelt down and placed a hand on his arm. I looked to where the shot came from and I saw Hyogo standing there with a gun. "Hyogo," I whispered shocked and I quickly threw my hood on to hide my face. Blood was seeping out of Kambei's arm a bit too quickly and Shichiroji was going to go help Kambei, but Hyogo fired another shot to keep him away. The large nobuseri rose his sword in the air and was about to bring it down on Kambei, but it was flung into the air. It looked like it had been cut out of the nobuseri's hand, and upon closer inspection I saw that it had been cut. "Kyuzo," I whispered as a man in red cut the nobuseri to pieces. Kambei was now standing again and Kyuzo landed behind him. Kyuzo smirked at me, and he said to Kambei, "Only I will have the pleasure of killing you."

I shook my head with a sigh, but that sigh went unheard as another shot was fired from Hyogo's gun. The bullet was headed straight for Kyuzo's back, but Kambei sliced it in half with his sword. Another nobuseri told Hyogo to stop and Hyogo and the nobuseri left. We all stepped closer to Kambei and Kyuzo, and Kambei apologized to Kyuzo about not being able to return to his allies. Kyuzo started to walk away and Gorobei went to stop him, but Kambei ordered for us to let him go. I watched Kyuzo walk away and I sheathed my sword. We all found somewhere to sit and rest, and Shichiroji bandaged Kambei's wound. Rikichi started praising all of us while Honoka sat there very quiet. "I think I know how the nobuseri knew we were here," I thought as I stared at Honoka out of the corner of my eye. She felt my stare and bowed her head in shame. Kambei told Rikichi that we would not be able to withstand firearms and I sighed. Heihachi looked to Honoka as well when the topic of how the nobuseri knew we were here, and I knew that everyone except Rikichi had figured out that Honoka betrayed us.

Rikichi went to protect Honoka, but the guardians appeared out of nowhere. "She is a nobuseri spy," the guardians said about Honoka. Heihachi had a fierce look on his face as he looked at Honoka. "I guess he has been betrayed before," I thought as I gazed at Heihachi. The guardians started explaining that they knew all about Honoka's job of being a spy. Rikichi got in Honoka's face and asked if it was all a lie. Honoka said that everything was a lie except for the nobuseri having her little sister. I felt sorry for her that her sister was taken, and I know that if I was in her position then I would have done the same thing. Honoka started crying and I clenched my hands into fists. Rikichi got upset but Gorobei said, "You can't blame her for that." Kambei ordered for Honoka to tell us what she had told the bandits. I sighed when I found out that the nobuseri knew our exact plans.

Heihachi went to draw his sword and kill Honoka for her betrayal, but Rikichi stood in his way. Kambei promised to reunite Honoka and her sister, but Heihachi question his actions. The guardians were asked to look after Rikichi and Honoka. The guardians agreed to this and at the edge of the plain a crash was heard. I could see a figure in red and I knew it was Kyuzo. A gun was being fired again, and Hyogo was shooting at Kyuzo again. More nobuseri appeared from behind Hyogo and they surround Kyuzo. We ran closer to the fight and I sighed when I saw Kikuchiyo being dragged by a nobuseri. Shichiroji and Kambei ran into the fight first, and the rest of us soon joined them. I heard Kikuchiyo insulting Hyogo and I chuckled. Hyogo ordered the nobuseri away and he told Kyuzo to go ahead and fight Kambei now. I had my sword in front of me and I looked on at Kambei and Kyuzo. Kambei had sheathed his sword and Kyuzo and him we ready to draw. Hyogo had his gun pointed at the two and he was about to pull the trigger when Katsushiro jumped off a cliff. Hyogo spun around and shot the gun, but the bullet missed Katsushiro. Katsushiro cut the rope that the nobuseri was holding that had Kikuchiyo attached to it. Kyuzo took this distraction to destroy Hyogo's gun, and the rest of destroyed the remaining nobuseri.

Katsushiro was about to be attacked by a nobuseri and Kikuchiyo destroyed it. We walked over and joined Katsushiro and Kikuchiyo. "Hey we want to help too Kambei," Komachi yelled from a cliff top, and Kikuchiyo said, "What are you going to do bug them to death?" We all laughed and I bet Komachi was pouting. Once everyone joined us on the flat ground we surround Hyogo. Hyogo was bleeding from the abdominal area and he explained how Soubei-dono was arriving at the empire right now. "Must be a big shot nobuseri," I thought and shrugged my shoulders. It made me sad that Hyogo was dying, because he hadn't been that bad of a guy to work with. "Why Kyuzo?" he asked and Kyuzo answered, "Because I want to live." Hyogo called him a fool and he caught sight of me hiding beneath my hood. "Midori what are you doing with these fools?" he whispered and I uncovered my face. I gave him a sad smile and said, "I'm sorry but I have to protect my village, rest in peace Hyogo." Hyogo took his last breath and I frowned. Kambei asked Kyuzo to join us and Kyuzo said, "When do we leave?"

"Immediately," Kambei answered. Kambei told Honoka to stay with the guardians and Honoka told Kambei where her sister and Rikichi's wife should be. She said that they should be in the upper shrine in the empire. Kambei told all of us to set out, but Kirara stood in Kambei's way. She was looking straight at Kyuzo and she said, "That man is our enemy." I glared at her and stepped over to stand beside Kyuzo. "I think you should be a little more grateful that he decided to join us Kirara," I said and she just frowned. Kyuzo looked at me and I said, "So I ask you and you won't join. Now out of the blue you appear and join because Kambei asked you to again." Kyuzo just gave me a small indication of a smile and I heard Gorobei chuckle. "That's not cool Kyuzo," I said and gave him a small push.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Samurai 7

I do not own Samurai 7. I only own Midori.

Story start

We started traveling and Kambei decided for us to do a three-way split. Kambei said that we would need a meeting place and Kirara suggested wing rock. "I love that rock," I thought with a goofy smile on my face. Heihachi mimicked my smile and I hit him on the arm. "Don't make fun of me," I said and some of the group laughed. Kambei, Komachi, Katsushiro, and Kikuchiyo split into a group. Kirara, Kyuzo, and Shichiroji split into a group. Gorobei, Heihachi, Rikichi, and I also split into a group. "Yay we get the funny group," I said and hugged Rikichi. We all split up and the three of us teased Rikichi a little now and then. "Stop it," Rikichi said after I had just pinched his cheeks.

Gorobei came up with the idea of disguising us and he had us wearing these striped vests and hats. We were also taking the main road into town. I couldn't keep the smile off my face at our outfits, but Rikichi just frowned. Gorobei said we were a traveling group and Rikichi pouted. Gorobei came up with a different name and so did Heihachi. I smiled and came up with one too, but Rikichi just kept being in his pouting mode. My small group finally arrived in town and we watched a very interesting show. Gorobei and Heihachi were clapping, while Rikichi just kept his hand down. "Amazing," I yelled and clapped. Some nobuseri came into the crowd and they searched the crowd, but we disappeared from sight. "I sometimes feel like a ninja," I whispered to Gorobei and he laughed.

We were taken back into where the performers stayed and they started shaving the guys. "What are we doing again?" I asked confused as I watched the women shave Rikichi's legs. "We three are going to disguise ourselves as women and you are going to dress up as a man. We will be a group of singers and you will be our manager," Gorobei said and I nodded. "Now you are making me beautiful right?" Gorobei asked as Heihachi powdered his face and I bust out laughing. "This is the funniest thing in history," I said as one of the performers came over to me. She handed me some black pants with a red long sleeve shirt. "Here we need to bind you," the performer said as she pulled some bandages out of her pocket. "No fair, they get to play around with makeup while I get my breasts pressed down with bandages," I said with a whine and Gorobei laughed at me.

Rikichi kept crying as the girls started changing his clothes. I laughed even though my chest was getting pressed down by the bandages was causing me a bit of pain. After the bandages were secure and tight I slipped on the shirt and pants. They handed me a black hat and I placed my long hair into the hat. "How do I look?" I asked Heihachi. "You look like a fine young man," he said and we shared a hug. All three of them were wearing wigs and dresses. Heihachi's dress was probably the cutest. "You even have boobs," I said and poked Heihachi's chest. He swatted my hand away and covered his chest. "Don't touch my chest," he said like a girl and I laughed. "This is going to be a fun trip home," I said and Rikichi sighed. "Gorobei you look sexy," I said and he pulled me into a hug. "Why thank you Midori," he said and soon released me from the hug.

As we started walking out of the city, the performers that had helped disguised us were yelling goodbye to us. Heihachi looked a little ways ahead saw smoke. "Looks like trouble," he said and I sighed. We continued walking and soon came upon a destroyed village. "Fresh smoke, they're still close," Gorobei said and I could sense the bandits nearby. Heihachi could as well when he said, "Here we go." "Travelers explain your presence," a nobuseri said and we turned around. Two nobuseri were there and I smirked. Rikichi almost fainted but he just fell onto the ground. "Don't pinch me girls I don't want to wake up it's the nobuseri," Gorobei said and I started laughing in my head. Heihachi caught onto Gorobei's plan of flirting and Heihachi started flirting with the nobuseri. "Oh they're prostitutes," one of the nobuseri said and I coughed. I made my voice deeper and said, "Actually they are entertainers. They sing and dance." Rikichi started crawling away and one of the nobuseri told him to stop and tell them his name. Gorobei, Heihachi, and I all glanced at Rikichi. He stopped crawling and stuttered out his fake name.

The nobuseri said that we might be scouts or fugitives and he ordered that we should perform or they would take our heads. Heihachi and Gorobei were about to come up with a quick thing to do, and I just racked my brain for an idea. All of a sudden, Rikichi stood from the ground with a giggle and agreed to dance for the nobuseri. I almost sighed in relief but I kept quiet. Rikichi did a little song and dance about rice and working in the fields. "Wow he is very good at improvisation," I thought as I watched him dance. At the end Rikichi said, "Let me take it off." He meant taking off his dress, but he just held it up a bit to show his legs. One of the nobuseri looked like he blew a fuse and the other said that it was quite enough. I looked to Gorobei and Heihachi and gave them a small smile. Rikichi was laughing a little nervously. "Put your dress back down please," the nobuseri said and they left. We all gathered around Rikichi and he was crying. "That was great Rikichi," I said and pulled him into a comforting hug.

Rikichi dried up his tears and we continued our journey. After hours of walking we finally got to our destination. Gorobei announced our arrival and everyone had a surprised look on their faces. Kirara's group was nowhere in sight and then Shichiroji appeared. I saw Kirara fixing Kyuzo's jacket and I chuckled. Everyone walked away from spying on Kyuzo and Kirara, and then we started heading to the village. I had noticed that Katsushiro had stared at Kyuzo and Kirara a moment longer than everyone else and Kikuchiyo had to pull him away from staring. "Wow he really likes my sister. Too bad she has her sights on Kambei," I thought in pity for Katsushiro. "Kirara can be so blind to what is in front of her sometimes," I thought a little upset that she could be having a wonderful relationship with Katsushiro, while I get to be torn apart from Ukyo.

"I miss Ukyo a lot more than I thought I would," I thought with a sad sigh. I removed the hat from my head and shook my hair back into its normal place. Komachi was almost glued to Kikuchiyo's side and I giggled at her. "It seems that my youngest sister is also falling in love as well," I thought and Komachi looked at me. "Are you giggling at me?" she asked and I nodded. Komachi walked over to me and asked, "Why did I do something funny?" I laughed again and picked her up. "I just missed your smiling face," I said and she smiled. Komachi hugged me around my neck and I hugged her back. "I'm glad that your journey was a safe one," I whispered in Komachi's ear before I set her down on her own two feet. "Why were you dressed up as a guy?" Komachi asked me once she was on Kikuchiyo's shoulder. Gorobei and Heihachi gave me a smile and I said, "Oh I was my group's manager and I had to be a guy. It was a lot of fun actually." Everyone either laughed or gave me a weird look as we started walking to the village. Gorobei had us rest for a while and he checked the watcher that was set up on a hill to spy on Kanan village.

Heihachi looked at a cart being pulled by a villager and asked if we all had to get in that nasty thing. I frowned and sadly nodded my head. Rikichi brought the cart over to us and all of us got in the cart. We all got in the thing on top of the cart and I was squished between Heihachi and Gorobei. The smell was horrible but I just didn't breathe much while I was stuck in there. Kikuchiyo was not in the cart with us and I silently thanked the heavens above for that. We all got out of the cart and entered the village. No one was around and I glared. "Cowards," I whispered and Kirara glared at me. Komachi and Rikichi banged on people's doors while Kirara and Komachi went to tell the elder that we had all arrived. I sighed and stretched my arms above my head. "Don't worry about the villagers at the moment. They are all afraid of their own shadows at the moment," I said annoyed as I leaned against one of the houses. Rikichi glared at me but I just shrugged. "You know that it is true," I said. I felt everyone's eyes on me and I looked at them. "What?" I asked with a sigh. Heihachi walked over to me and asked, "Why are you so upset right now?"

I clenched my hands into fists and slowly let out a breath. "It just bothers me that we went through all of this trouble to bring you all here and now they cower in fear up in their hiding place, when they should be down here greeting you and getting down to business," I said as I glared at the ground. "Is that the only reason?" Kyuzo asked me and I glared at him. "Shut up," I said and he just smirked. Gorobei seemed to understand what I was trying to get Kyuzo to keep quiet about and he said, "You miss the magistrate's son." I glared fiercely at Gorobei and I walked off to my house. I shut the door and changed out of the clothes that the performers gave me and I took off the bandages. I took a deep breath and smiled slightly at no longer having those bandages on my chest. At this point I was currently as bare as the day I was born, and I prayed that no one entered my house. I went into my bathroom and took a relaxing bath. "This is nice," I thought with a content sigh. The water felt like it was rejuvenating me and I smiled. After my bath, I walked over to my dresser and pulled out some black shorts and a royal blue skirt. I put on a royal blue top and a black vest. I strapped my sword back onto my body and I ran a comb through my hair.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Samurai 7. I only own Midori.

Story start

I sighed and did a quick stretch before leaving my house. I went back into the main part of the village and I saw everyone standing around. Kikuchiyo was no longer with the group. I saw Kirara running up to join the group and I slowed my pace. She bowed to Kambei and I heard her apologize. "So they are at the elders," I thought with a frown. "Why do I have to belong to such a cowardly village?" I thought with a sigh.

Kirara started leading the group to the elder's house and I followed beside Kyuzo. He looked at me in question for a moment, but I just smiled at him. "I was not going to stay in those other clothes after being in that cart," I answered his questioning look. He just grunted and I poked him. After walking for a little while, we ended up at the elder's house. Kambei and the others went inside while Kyuzo and I stayed outside. "Why are you not coming in?" Heihachi asked me from inside the room. "I don't like being in there," I answered truthfully.

Too many times in my life had I been forced to sit in the elder's home and listen to the village yell or criticize me because of what I am. Kyuzo leaned against the wall beside the door and I just sat on the ground playing with a bug. The elder's voice could be heard from the outside. One of the farmer's nervous yelled out and I knew it was Manzo. Next thing I heard was Kikuchiyo's loud voice. We all ran to the main part of the village and I saw Kikuchiyo holding rice and one of the village girls. I did not know the girl because many of the other girls in the village stayed away from me. I just chuckled as Kikuchiyo kept talking. Everything that he was saying was making perfect sense and many of the farmers were grasping his point. "Well I'll be damned the big oaf can be useful," Gorobei said and I laughed.

Kirara, Komachi and I headed to our grandmother's house. The two of them went in first and I stood outside. Grandmother's talk with my two sisters was light and cheerful. However her talk with me will be much different. Komachi and Kirara stood from their place on grandmother's floor and they left the house. Komachi gave me a quick hug before running off with Kirara. Komachi knew what I was in for, because she had spied on my last meeting with my grandmother a few years ago.

I stepped inside the house with an emotionless face. "Hello Midori," my grandmother said and I sat down on the floor of her house with my head bowed. "Hello grandmother," I said. "It seems to me that you and Kirara have not been getting along so well on this journey. Why is that?" my grandmother asked and I could feel the stress in her voice. I lifted my head and stared directly in my grandmother's eyes. "Kirara and I have different views on this life. You know this and she knows this, and I will not change myself just to be able to get along with my sister," I said with a glare.

My grandmother sighed and yelled, "Well how are you going to feel if you or your sister is killed in this war and you never patched up the rift between the two of you?" I glared and quickly stood from my spot and said in a low and deadly voice, "I don't care if this rift between my sister and I is never mended. If Kirara dies then she will join all of the other souls that have died for this cowardly village, and everyone in this village will mourn her death except for me. However if I die, then the village will rejoice and only Komachi and Okara will mourn my death."

My grandmother tried to say something to contradict what I said, but I just said, "Nothing you say will muddle the truth of which I speak." My grandmother glared and then gave me a sad look. "All of those years you were becoming a better warrior for the water goddess, your heart has changed so much. When you returned to us the villagers feared how strong you had become. They feared that you would decide to desert them and become a nobuseri," she said. I let out a bitter laugh and said, "With the way they treated me I should have left and became the enemy to this village."

I saw my Grandmother about to speak again, but I walked out of the house. I was not in the mood to listen to her speaking anymore. It's true that my heart was different toward my village when I returned from training. Back then my heart was a brick wall that only thought about protecting my village, however the villagers changed that thought when they showed me their fear of me and they abused and criticized me. I went back into the main village and saw that all of the samurai were gathered in Rikichi's hut.

I knocked on the door and stepped inside the hut. Kikuchiyo was holding a kimono in his hands and Rikichi was nowhere in sight. "Idiot," I mumbled when I noticed the kimono Kikuchiyo was holding belonged to Rikichi's kidnapped wife. Kyuzo was nowhere in sight as well and I sighed. In one of the rooms in Rikichi's house, Katsushiro was sitting in there. Okara and Komachi started teasing him and I smiled a little bit. Those two always knew how to make me smile. Katsushiro just glared at the two of them.

The next morning Kambei rounded up all of the farmers. I stood beside Gorobei and gave a little yawn. He looked at me and I just shrugged. "I couldn't sleep well," I said and he nodded. After being gone from home so long, it was hard to get use to sleeping in this village again. Kambei started talking and the Elder answered Kambei's questions. Kambei then started giving orders. Heihachi was on weapon's detail, Kyuzo was ordered to get the village men and teach them to use bow and arrow, and Katsushiro was told to be on guard duty. I smiled when I saw some of the village men give Kyuzo a fearful look.

"Good luck teaching them Kyuzo," I said with a small chuckle in Kyuzo's ear. He glared at me and I could tell that he wanted to let a sigh out, but he did not sigh. Kambei gave an inspiring statement, yet the village lacked the power to cheer or give a decent war cry. Finally the elder and Komachi and Okara gave a battle cry, and soon the villagers joined in. I smiled at Okara and Komachi. I just shrugged my shoulders and said, "I guess that was an alright war cry." Heihachi chuckled at my statement and I smiled.

Kambei did not give me any orders so I decided to do a few meditations. I went to the waterfall and sighed in relief, and being close to such powerful water made me feel refreshed. I unsheathed my sword and went through my warm-ups and my favorite moves. After training for a while, Kambei and Gorobei appeared at the waterfall. They smiled at me and they left. I sheathed my sword and soon Shichiroji and the farmers appeared by the waterfall. I left the waterfall when many of the farmers gave me a look of fear. "Even after all this time, they still hate me," I thought with an angry sigh.

I walked around the village and heard Manzo and his daughter fighting. "Such a betraying coward," I whispered as I appeared in front of Manzo. He shrieked and fell back onto the ground. I thought about ending Manzo's life right then and there, but my grandmother appeared and said, "Come with me Midori." I was about to protest but my grandmother ordered me to go. Unfortunately I could tell that she was serious and I needed to follow her. Manzo smirked and he ran off like the little cockroach he is. "You have just this village in great danger," I said and my grandmother gave me a confused look. "What do you mean? What were you and Manzo talking about?" she asked and I explained how Manzo was now running off to tell a nobuseri all of our plans.

She gasped and I took that as my sign to run and inform the others. I knew that by now Manzo's daughter had at least got one samurai to stop Manzo. I found Heihachi and he stood up alarmed when he saw my serious expression. "We have a betrayer on our hands," I said and he grew a scowl on his face. He quickly followed me to where I had seen Manzo run off to. Kambei was up there before us, and Katsushiro was sitting on the ground with a dead look in his eyes. He slapped Katsushiro and picked up his dirty sword.

"Kikuchiyo deal with the body," Kambei ordered and Kikuchiyo started complaining. I saw Manzo being held by his daughter and I glared at the pitiful excuse for a man. Kambei walked away with Katsushiro's sword and Katsushiro followed after him. I saw Kirara standing there in shock, and Heihachi grabbed Manzo by the back of his shirt. Manzo's daughter tries to reason with Heihachi but he glared at her and said, "If I had my way I'd take his life now." I silently agreed with Heihachi's line of thought. "Don't you dare," Kikuchiyo said and steam rose out of his head. Heihachi had an evil glint in his eyes and he walked off with Manzo in hand. I sighed and walked back to the village.

I went to the shooting range for the bow and arrows and I smiled at Kyuzo. "Come on Kyuzo there is a show about to happen," I said. Heihachi took Manzo into the center of the village and I went and stood by Komachi and Okara. The elder appeared and so did Rikichi, Shichiroji, Gorobei, and Kyuzo. The elder glared at Manzo when he heard that Manzo had tried to sell us out to the bandits. Rikichi got up in Manzo's face and started yelling at Manzo. Manzo started bad-mouthing the samurai and I glared. Manzo told of how the samurai were going to destroy the bridge and I sighed. The village started bad-mouthing the samurai and I glared. I growled and Heihachi came close to drawing his sword.

Heihachi started talking of ho you shouldn't let traitors live and Kyuzo and I agreed. Shichiroji stopped Heihachi from drawing his sword and I clenched my hands into fists. Kambei soon joined the crowd in the main village and soon Kikuchiyo came crashing in. I chuckled and said, "Here is the main actor to our scene." Gorobei was about to yell at Kikuchiyo and Kambei stopped Gorobei. Kikuchiyo started rambling on and on and I could tell that Kikuchiyo had been a farmer before he became a machine samurai.

I could see what Kikuchiyo was yelling was sinking into the farmer's minds. Katsushiro and Kirara joined the group soon and I saw that Katsushiro was no longer covered in blood and oil from the now dead nobuseri. I closed my eyes and listened to everything that Kikuchiyo was saying. "Everyone is truly corrupt in some form or another," I thought truthfully. Kikuchiyo started sobbing and Kambei walked up to Kikuchiyo. He told of how Kikuchiyo was born a farmer and Komachi and Okara went in front of Kikuchiyo. Okara and Komachi were joking with Kikuchiyo and Kambei finally said that Kikuchiyo was the final samurai.

Manzo and Kambei started talking about Manzo's land and Kambei told Manzo to fight. I was getting very bored with all of this. I still felt hatred towards the villagers that had treated me like a monster. I saw Gorobei and Kyuzo stared at me and I sighed. I walked away from the main part of the village and I unsheathed my sword. "I'm sick of this place. My life was better with Ukyo, even if he is the enemy to my village. Water goddess why did you choose me to be the warrior for this village? I shall protect my village, but I will not kill Ukyo. I would die before I had to kill the man I care for," I thought as I cut a tree down.

All throughout the village, preparations were being made. Heihachi was building a large crossbow and I smirked. "Genius," I thought as I watched the large crossbow get built. I could hear trees falling in the deeper part of the village forest. Kyuzo was still teaching the villagers how to shoot with a bow and arrow, and Kambei was planning. I found Okara and Komachi and I joined them in making food for the samurai. Once the food was finished we took the food to the other samurai. Kambei ordered for everyone and even villagers to get a rice ball. Komachi ordered Kikuchiyo to lower himself and Komachi showed a battle flag. Komachi started explaining all of the symbols. The character was for the farmers, the triangle was for Kikuchiyo, and the circles were for the samurai. I noticed that there was a circle missing and I understood that I was not on the flag.

Komachi saw my expression and she gasped. "Midori I'm so sorry," she said and I just smiled. "It's alright. The warrior of the water goddess is just a warrior who must do what she is told. I like your flag Komachi. If my symbol was on there then it would just ruin it," I said and made a small bow and took a rice ball and left. I heard Komachi want to run after me, but my grandmother and Kirara stopped her. I felt an empty feeling come into my heart and I put a hand to my chest. I ran to my hut and collapsed on my futon. "Why must I do so much for this pathetic village and not even be recognized for it? I'm just a ghost or an unwanted burden to this village. Kambei and the others will be fine without me. I'm leaving and going to Ukyo," I thought and started packing a bag of my things.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Samurai 7

I do not own Samurai 7. I only own Midori.

Story start

Once my bag was packed, I went to leave my house but I was surprised to see Kambei standing outside of my hut. "What are you doing?" Kambei asked me with a small glare. I returned his glare and closed the door behind me. I stepped into the night air and I was illuminated by the moon's glow. "I asked you a question," Kambei said as he started getting a little impatient with me. I put my bag on my shoulder and looked at him. "I'm sick of this place and I've decided to get a better view of scenery," I said and Kambei glared. He took a step toward me and I put my hand on my sword.

"You do not want to do this Midori. You have went through all of this trouble to get all of us here and now you wish to leave this village and run back to that coward," Kambei said and I gripped my sword tighter, but I did not unsheathe it. "How dare you say that? You have no idea what my life in this village has been like and I only went through the trouble of getting all of you here, because the water goddess bid me do it. Unfortunately I can not deny the goddess's orders, but I can hate this village with all of my heart. This village has never once showed me a smile or any speck of appreciation for everything that I have done for them. Growing up in a village like this has done nothing but make me wish to kill all of the villagers except for a few of them," I said in a low and deadly voice.

Kambei's eyes grew sympathetic and I looked away from him. I did not need his sympathy; all I needed was to be free of this village. I heard him take another step toward me and I glared at him. "Stay away from me. You should go get your rest so you can protect this pathetic village. I'm tired of protecting it," I said and backed away from him. "You can not mean that. This village is your home even if the villagers are not kind to you, you can not certainly wish them dead," Kambei said and took another step toward me. I backed away a few steps and turned to run away when I ran into someone's chest.

I looked up and saw Gorobei. Rustling was heard around me and I saw the other samurai except for Kikuchiyo and Katsushiro appear out of the forest. I glared at all of them and went to draw my sword when someone grabbed my wrist. "No Midori," Gorobei said as he held my wrist in a painful grip. "Let me go Gorobei. I hate this place. I hate everyone for how they have treated me as a piece of shit while I've put my ass on the line for their pathetic lives," I yelled infuriated as I struggled in Gorobei's grip. Heihachi stepped close to me and stood right in my face. "What about your sisters and your friends? Are you going to leave them to die in this place while you ran back to the magistrate's son?" Heihachi whispered with a glare.

Images of Komachi and Okara flashed in front of my eyes and I screamed in frustration. My body started shaking with rage and sadness as I collapsed on the ground. Gorobei released my wrist and I brought my hands to my head. "I do not want Komachi, Okara, or even of you guys to be harmed, but everyone else in this place treats me like dust on the wind. If I stay instead of going to someone that I also truly care about, then I only stay to protect Komachi and Okara," I said as I felt my heart ripping in two pieces as I thought of Ukyo and my youngest sister and her friend.

All of them except for Kyuzo gave me a surprised glance. "Why do you look so surprised? My sister Kirara was not mentioned for the same reason that everyone else in the village was not mentioned," I said and they frowned. Kambei sighed and said, "Fine you can have whatever reasoning you want as long as you stay." Heihachi and Gorobei stayed put as the others disappeared. Heihachi and Gorobei kneeled down beside me and pulled me into a hug. "I would rather be hugged by Ukyo, but they are my friends and it makes me feel a little bit better," I thought with a sigh as I relaxed in their arms. "No matter what we will always appreciate you being here," Heihachi said and Gorobei agreed. "Thank you," I said and enjoyed the hug for a little longer, before I stood up and walked back into my hut.

I put my bag on the floor beside my futon and took my sword off my back. I felt a few tears threaten to show themselves, but I kept them from coming. I lied down on my futon and sighed before falling into a fitful sleep.

The next morning was very foggy. There was a little bit of tension between Kambei and me, but we just stayed away from each other. I hung out with Heihachi and Gorobei at separate times in the morning. "Heihachi I'm bored," I said with a little whine and he laughed. "Well go learn how to cook," he said and I threw at rock at his head. "I can cook well enough, and nobody in this place wants to teach me how to become a better cook anyways," I said, but I said the last part a little quieter.

Kyuzo was still teaching the farmers how to shoot a bow and arrow, and I felt a little bad for him. I smiled at Heihachi and then I caught a scent of machines. "Heihachi they're here," I yelled and he grew a sneer on his face. The signal was sounded and Heihachi ordered for everyone to get to their battle stations. I helped the villagers position the large crossbow. Sweat started dripping down my cheeks as I exerted myself in pushing the crossbow. The villager close to me gave me a small smile and I nodded solemnly. The numbers of bandits were so noisy that the ground was vibrating underneath my feet.

I smirked and pulled back as hard as I could when Heihachi ordered for us to stop. I jumped up beside Heihachi and he pulled me into a hug. I laughed and then Kambei and the others showed up. Soon Rikichi and Kikuchiyo ran to help. "Rikichi you will fire it," Kambei said and Rikichi was surprised. I smiled at Rikichi and ran to where Kyuzo was. I grabbed a bow and arrow and smirked at Kyuzo. All of the rage that I had felt last night was being channeled toward the oncoming bandits. "Many shall die if they come near me," I thought with a deadly look in my eyes.

Manzo started crying when one of the ships destroyed his home. I ignored his pathetic squabble and stared intently at the nobuseri and kept my hands on the bow and arrow. A pack of arrows was now on my back. Lights from the nobuseri ship started flashing on all of us and a voice commanded everyone to drop their weapons and cross the bridge. I chuckled and smiled when the crossbow was released. I saw a few of the nobuseri back up a bit when the large tree shot at one of their ships. "Direct hit," I said and saw Kyuzo smirk.

The farmers cheered and I just remained stoic. "Kikuchiyo is probably celebrating as well," I thought and could picture him dancing. "Get ready," I whispered and the farmers were ordered to stay calm by Kambei. I readied my bow with the flaming arrow and took aim. Hundreds of flaming arrows flew into the air and hit the smaller nobuseri. I heard the bridge explode and I smirked. I killed many nobuseri with my arrows and I felt all of my rage calming down a little bit. "This is a great stress reliever," I mentioned and I saw Kambei give me a look and shook his head. The smaller nobuseri fell down the ravine that the bridge used to be over and the villagers watched with sweat beaming on their faces. Kikuchiyo ran to congratulate all of us when Kambei drew his sword and cut Kikuchiyo's head off. Some of the farmers gasped as Kambei ordered for a rope. I sighed and knew another plan had formulated in Kambei's brain.

The fog increased dramatically and I rubbed my eyes. Everything was very quiet after the first round of attack. "Check on the women and then get back here very quickly," Kambei ordered and I ran off. I looked inside of the woman's hut and saw that all of the women were fine. I sighed in relief when I saw Okara and Komachi safe and sound. I hurried back to Kambei and I saw him tying up some of the samurai, while some hid in the rice holders. I sighed and he motioned for me to come over to him. "Get in this rice holder," he ordered and I quickly did as he said. I gave him a sigh before the rice holder was sealed up.

"This is one of the strangest yet smartest plans I've seen in a while," I thought while lying in the rice. I heard some nobuseri generals and a nobuseri ship come close. The farmers and the generals talked for a while, and I clenched my fists. "This is the part of the plan I do not like, the squabbling," I thought. The generals asked for the samurai and Rikichi offered the samurai to the generals. Kyuzo, Gorobei, and Katsushiro were offered along with Kikuchiyo's head. "He gets his head cut off a lot," I thought with a smile.

I heard a sword from one of the general's crash into the ground, and the general asked why there was only three samurai. Rikichi tried to explain, but it did no good. A blade pierced into the rice holder that I was in, and I sucked in my breath silently. Kirara's voice was heard and I glared at the rice around me. Kirara offered herself up to the nobuseri and I thought she was very idiotic. "She must want to get herself killed or raped," I thought with a roll of my eyes. The generals ordered for her to be silent and eventually started laughing. The nobuseri grabbed Kirara and all of the rice.

I was jostled around a bit in the container and I silently cursed. "It is a good thing I do not get motion sickness," I thought as I was carried by the nobuseri. After what felt like forever, the rice was set down on metal floor and rose into a storage container. I grabbed my sword out of its sheath and sliced open the rice holder. Kikuchiyo's body busted out of his container and soon others got out as well. "Took you long enough," I said and smiled. Kambei ordered for Heihachi to get to the engine room, while Kambei, Shichiroji, Kikuchiyo's body, and I went another way. Nobuseri were in our way and Shichiroji was the first to attack. I swiftly defeated my enemies and had a satisfied look on my face.

A bridge formed in front of us and we fought our way across. "I love this," I whispered as I cut through a nobuseri. Kambei grabbed a fallen nobuseri's sword and we headed to where Kirara and Kikuchiyo's head was. The ship started going down and I knew that Heihachi had accomplished the goal. We entered the room that held the generals and Kambei and Kikuchiyo's head. Larger nobuseri appeared and Gorobei fell from the ceiling and saved Kirara and Kikuchiyo's head. I jumped on one of the large nobuseri and sliced off one of their heads. Kyuzo was helping me get rid of the large nobuseri. Battle ensued and soon most of the blue nobuseri were destroyed. Two of the blue ones remained. The smaller bandits were next and I saw Kirara frowning. The generals attacked Kyuzo and he sliced the general to pieces. The other general pulled out a gun and directed it at Kambei. Shichiroji blocked the bullets and went to help Kyuzo.

A large explosion filled the room and the ship crashed. I steadied myself as the ship crashed. Kirara fell and Katsushiro caught her. Kambei was hurt from the general's gun. The general said that Kambei had fought on the losing side, and Heihachi appeared. Shichiroji looked for a way off this ship and he pulled a tree down from the hillside. I ran across the tree and glared when Kambei took his time to come across. Kikuchiyo was the last to get across. The ship hit the cliff and crashed down at the bottom of the ravine. A large cloud of smoke filed the ravine and I saw Katsushiro breathing very deeply. I stared down the ravine and knew that some nobuseri survived. "It is still not over," I thought with an aggravated sigh as I looked up at the sky.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Samurai 7

I do not own Samurai 7. I only own Midori.

Story start

We climbed up the ravine and I sighed in relief. Kambei went to help Kirara, but she got up on her own. Everyone heard a noise and we drew our weapons. Two nobuseri flew up the ravine and we fought them. Katsushiro held one of them off, while Kikuchiyo dealt with the other nobuseri that came up. Soon more reinforcements came and we quickly killed them. I growled and said, "I'm really getting sick of these guys," I said as I kicked one of the dead nobuseri down the cliff. A shot was fired and we all crouched down. "A sniper," Katsushiro said. Kambei ordered to send Kyuzo as a scout. I smirked at Kyuzo and wished him luck.

Soon we all returned to the top of the ravine and Komachi ran straight to Komachi. I turned my face away from the scene and Gorobei and Heihachi gave me a little frown. Kikuchiyo started bragging on Kirara and I cracked my knuckles. Kyuzo was still dealing with the sniper and I rolled my eyes at the farmer's small shred of fear about hearing that the bandits will be back. Kirara took Rikichi away to tell Rikichi that the women were taken to the Capital. All of us joined the meeting and I wondered if Ukyo was at the capital right now. Kambei ordered for all the hidden rice to be brought out of hiding.

I left the meeting and went to my hut. I stripped out of my clothes and took a relaxing shower. A few tears cascaded down my face when I thought of how Komachi did not even care that I had come back from the battle safe. "Crying is for weaklings," I thought with a glare as I splashed water onto my face. I heard birds chirping happily outside of my hut and I smiled. I stood out of the water and wrapped a towel around me. I squeezed the excess water out of my hair and took a deep breath.

I stepped into my bedroom and heard a knock on my hut door. I wrapped my towel around my body tighter and opened the door. One of the village girls was standing there with a cup on a tray. "What is this?" I asked with a sniff of the food. "Kambei has ordered that all of the samurai and you drink this," she said. I grabbed the cup and chopsticks and saw that is was Firefly gruel. I sighed and quickly ate the gruel. I set the cup and chopsticks back on the tray and the girl quickly left. I stepped into my hut and shut the door behind me. I walked over to my cabinet and pulled open the cabinet doors. I grabbed the bag that held the dress that Ukyo had gave me and I smiled at the beautiful fabric.

I rubbed the fabric between my fingers and sighed. "I miss you Ukyo," I said and hid the bag back in my closet. I grabbed a pair of black pants and a loose fitting white shirt. The shirt had small black lilies stitched into the fabric. I brushed my hair and lied down on my futon and fell asleep. During the night, I awoke to small sobs sounding at my front door. I opened my eyes and saw Komachi standing in my doorway crying. "What is it Komachi?" I asked with a frown. She ran into my room and hugged me for dear life. "I'm so sorry that I didn't hug you when you got back from the battle. Please don't hate me sister," Komachi cried and I clutched her close to me.

"I could never hate you Komachi," I said. Komachi smiled and she quickly ran back to grandmother's hut. I stood from my futon and looked out my front door. I saw dark clouds quickly moving in and I ran out of my house and to the center of the village. I saw Kirara, Kambei, and Shichiroji standing there. Kirara saw me and she turned her head and quickly walked off. I glared at Kirara's retreating form and I walked over to Kambei and Shichiroji. Hard rain started pouring and I glared at the clouds. "You could have warned me water goddess and I wouldn't have worn a white shirt," I thought and sighed. Kambei stuck extra swords into the earth and soon Katsushiro came running up.

"Damn it," I said as he yelled that the bandits were here. I ran back to my hut and strapped my sword to my back. I also placed my leather dagger holders on each wrist. I ran back to the main part of the village and let out a puff of air. "Am I too late?" I asked with a laugh and Gorobei chuckled. "Nope you are just in time," he said. Heihachi was by the waterfall and I was about to join him, but Shichiroji stopped me. I started twitching in anticipation as Shichiroji and Kambei started explaining why the nobuseri were coming up the waterfall. Rikichi ran up and informed us how many nobuseri were here.

"Midori, I want you to stay here," Kambei ordered and I glared. "Fine let everyone else go to a position and I'll stay here," I said and an explosion sounded. "Shit that sounded like it came from Gorobei's position," I thought as I put my hand on my sword. "Stay here," Kambei ordered and I growled in frustration. Frustration started building in my body as I heard more explosions going off while I was just stuck with Kambei. Katsushiro came back and informed us how many nobuseri were in the village. Fire arrows shot up in the air and hit the roofs of houses. We all stood up and I smirked when I saw nobuseri approaching. Kambei, Shichiroji, Katsushiro, and I all went and attacked.

A large blue nobuseri appeared and he started shooting. Farmers were running everywhere while we fought. My blade cut through many nobuseri and I felt a grim satisfaction come to me as I killed the bandits. Another bomb went off and I frowned. The sound of the bomb only angered me further and I killed more nobuseri at a quicker pace. The others were doing the same. I could hear the others' breathing become deeper. "How many more," I thought with a frown as I sliced a nobuseri in half. My long hair was drenched by the rain and I pushed my hair out of my face.

I sighed when there were no more nobuseri around us at the moment. Kikuchiyo ran into the main part of the village and he grabbed a sword. The large blue nobuseri and a lot of smaller nobuseri appeared. Kambei ordered for the farmers to stay back, and Kikuchiyo went to attack first when Rikichi's voice stopped him. "No Kikuchiyo let me," Rikichi yelled and I saw the farmers holding one of the larger nobuseri guns. They shot the gun and it missed the large blue nobuseri. The smaller nobuseri approached and Kyuzo was the first to attack. Katsushiro sliced the large nobuseri in half while Kyuzo distracted it. I smirked and fought three nobuseri at a time.

One by one I cut them down and I saw Heihachi standing with bandages wrapped around his waist. I frowned and ran over to Heihachi. "Is that the result of a bomb?" I asked and Heihachi nodded. Kikuchiyo was being dragged by two nobuseri and then he was released as he and the two nobuseri were shot at. We all took cover saw the other general appear with more nobuseri. Kikuchiyo had a tree with fire on it and he used it for his sword. All of us ran forward and fought the smaller nobuseri. Heihachi was hurt too badly at his waist to fight effectively and Shichiroji covered for him. A gun was fired at Kikuchiyo and he was pushed back. Another shot was fired and Gorobei deflected it, but then another shot was fired and hit a house, which shattered and hurt Gorobei. "No," I yelled as I crouched down beside Gorobei.

Kambei told all of us to stop and he said he would fight the general on his own. The nobuseri drew his sword and swung at Kambei. Kambei dodged and next a house was cut in half. The nobuseri produced a gun and Kyuzo cup off one of the nobuseri's arms. "What are you doing?" Kambei asked. "No one can kill you except for me," Kyuzo said. "He wasn't going to," Kambei said. Katsushiro went to help but Gorobei stopped him. The general was about to strike again when he was shot in the back. Rikichi and the others had shot the nobuseri's gun at him. The general stood up to strike again but Kambei jumped on him and cut off his head, and then Kambei cut the general to pieces.

"It is finally over for now," I said and then I grabbed Gorobei's hand. Tears slid down my face and I said, "Please do not leave us. You were one of the only people who did not treat me like nothing." Kambei said he stole Gorobei's life and Gorobei passed away before my very eyes. Kirara showed up and she frowned. Kambei told Shichiroji to watch over things at the village, and Kambei walked away. Kirara chased after him, and I just let out a cry of anguish. Heihachi pulled me into a hug and I hid my tear-covered face in his chest. I saw Kyuzo give me a small sympathetic glance and then he looked away. "War is a horrible thing," I heard Heihachi whisper into my ear. I already knew how horrible war was, but that did not mean that I would not keep myself from openly mourning Gorobei's death.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Samurai 7

I do not own Samurai 7. I only own Midori.

Story start

The next day I was emotionally exhausted. The farmers were harvesting the rice fields and I saw Kikuchiyo trying to help but it was not working out for him. All of the young children were teasing him and I gave a small smile. "First I'm torn away from Ukyo and now I lose a good friend," I thought with a sigh. I followed Kikuchiyo up to Gorobei's grave and I gave a silent prayer for Gorobei. Heihachi appeared and Kikuchiyo started calling Kambei a coward for leaving. Heihachi said that Kambei would be back, and Kikuchiyo asked what a samurai was. "Look in the mirror, you'll see one staring back," Heihachi said as he walked away. He motioned for me to follow and I walked beside him.

We walked through the forest and I asked, "How is your wound?" Heihachi chuckled and looked at his waist. "It's healing well," he said and I smiled. "Good because you look pretty weird with that bandage on," I said and Heihachi grew a surprised look on his face. He made his voice girly and said, "How dare you." I laughed and ran away with a girly yelling Heihachi behind me. We passed some of the houses that were being rebuilt and the farmers stopped and gave us weird glances. Shichiroji and the elder chuckled when they saw us. "Heihachi don't reopen your wound," Shichiroji yelled. "Midori what are you doing? Come help us?" Rikichi yelled and I sighed.

I stopped running and Heihachi tackled me. I felt to the ground with Heihachi lying on top of me and I laughed. "Man down," I yelled as I tried to get out from under Heihachi. "Don't you mean woman down?" Heihachi asked with a chuckle. "Shut up," I said with a smile and got out from under Heihachi. Heihachi laughed and lied down on the ground while I walked over to Rikichi. "Do I have to help?" I asked with a pout. Rikichi nodded and I started helping rebuild one of the farmer's houses.

"Ukyo what are you up to at the moment?" I thought as I kept myself busy with working on the houses. My heart gave a quick pain and it felt like someone had stabbed me in the heart when I thought of Ukyo. I t a tear slip down my cheek and I growled. I swiped the tear away and ran to the waterfall. Rikichi yelled for me to come back and help but I did not stop running. "I miss Ukyo so much, and yet I'm still not able to see him," I thought with a glare at the water. "Water goddess what do you want me to do now? This village has been full of peace after the death of Gorobei, and now I'm stuck here wasting away when I could be with the one who holds my heart," I thought as I sat down by the waterfall. I placed my hand in the water and the rushing water gave me a little comfort.

I closed my eyes and sighed. In my mind a beautiful woman in flowing robes appeared in my head. "My warrior I know you are full of inner turmoil right now. You wish to protect the villagers that you care for and yet you wish to be with the man you love. The life of a warrior is a hard one and love is not what many warriors are able to have, but I'm sure that you will soon be with the man you love. Keep your head and soon everything will fall into place," the water goddess said and wrapped her arms around me. I sighed and opened my eyes. The beautiful day around me made me sigh and I took my hand out of the water. "Do I go to the capital or do I wait and let everything fall into place?" I thought a little aggravated. I know the water goddess told me to let everything fall into place, but sitting around and waiting annoys me.

I stood up from my spot on the ground and ran to Rikichi's house. Katsushiro, Kikuchiyo, Kirara, and Rikichi were inside of the hut. "Are you guys having a little meeting without me?" I asked. Everyone in the hut gave me a surprised glance and I just sighed. "Oh I step in and everyone shuts up," I mumble and Kirara coughs. "Sorry Midori, we were just wondering why Rikichi is not able to train a little with his injury," Kirara said and I glared. "Do not give me that bull crap. I know that Katsushiro and Kikuchiyo want to go find Kambei, but the two of you do not need to go," I said. They got upset when I said that but I just shrugged. They glared and I thought, "I'm sick of this at the moment. The water goddess told me to wait, but all I've done is wait and it has only brought me misfortune. I'm leaving right now."

I left the hut and quickly ran to my hut. I entered my hut and grabbed my traveling bag. I put the beautiful dress that Ukyo got me inside and all of the other necessities I would need. My sword was strapped onto my back and I made sure that I had everything. I walked out of my hut and quickly and silently ran away from the village and to the city. Thankfully no villagers saw me leave. Throughout my journey, I passed a few nobuseri but they did not cause me any trouble. "I hope that samurai hunt is over," I thought remembering the samurai hunt in Kougakyo.

My journey took a while but it went much faster than when traveling with the others. Soon I was in Kougakyo and I smirked. I pulled an apple out of my bag to eat as I headed to the magistrate's house. A few people in the city gave me a few quick glances but I just ignored them. I finished my apple and threw it in a trash bin and I ran to the magistrate's house. I could hear weapons clashing and I sneaked close to the entrance of the courtyard and I saw a magistrate guard and a samurai fighting. Ukyo was sitting down in a good position to watch the fight, and a few of the girls from his harem were around him. I glared at the girls but smiled when he brushed the girls away from him.

The magistrate guard lost to a samurai with a Mohawk and I smirked. "Time to say hello," I thought and I stepped into the courtyard. The samurai just gave me a confused glance, while the magistrate guards just gave me a suspicious glance. I took off my hood and smiled. "Did you miss me?" I asked and Ukyo quickly stood up. He smiled and I ran to him. He pulled me into a tight hug and I sighed in happiness. Tessai told Ukyo that the samurai were gathered and I gave Ukyo a confused look. He smiled and grabbed my hand. "Follow me," he said and led me to a room filled with samurai. "These are the samurai that had been imprisoned," I thought as I stood by Ukyo. Ukyo begged for forgiveness from the samurai and I realized that he had become the magistrate.

"What all has happened since I've been gone?" I thought curiously. A few of the samurai recognized me from when Kambei defeated them. I saw a few of them glare and Ukyo asked if any of them had remembered seeing peasants asking for samurai a while back. I gave him a suspicious glance. A few samurai stood up and said that they remembered me and my friends and family. A few of the samurai even pointed that I was one of the peasants that asked them. I glared and made sure that everyone could tell there was a sword strapped to my back. Ukyo stood up and told the samurai of how the peasant hired samurai defeated the nobuseri that attacked the village. A few samurai gasped and Ukyo smiled at me. "Isn't that true Midori?" he asked and I just nodded skeptically.

"He's trying to get the samurai to side with him," I thought with a surprised look on my face as Ukyo started talking about the capital being corrupt. I saw Tessai sweat drop and Ukyo asked the samurai to defend the peasants. The samurai agreed and I grabbed Ukyo's hand. "We need to talk," I whispered in his ear. He smiled and brought me to his room. "I'm so happy that you are back in my arms," Ukyo said as he hugged me again. I wrapped my arms around him and said, "I'm happy to be back too, but what has happened to your father?" Ukyo smiled and caressed my cheek. "He has been taken to the capital and they have taken away his power as magistrate and given it to me," Ukyo said.

"So now you wish to get all of the people on your side for what reason?" I asked suspiciously and Ukyo chuckled. "I only wish to do good for my city and its people. Is there anything wrong with that?" he asked and kissed my forehead. I blushed a little bit and said, "Well no, but never mind." I silently cursed myself as I fully did not trust Ukyo. "The others have made me distrust him a little bit," I thought sadly with a frown on my face. Ukyo placed his hand under my chin and lifted my face so we would be eye to eye. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy to be here with me again? Do you miss your village?" Ukyo asked. I gave a sad smile and hugged Ukyo tightly to me. "Of course I'm happy to be here with you again. I do miss my village a little but I'm glad to be here with you," I said and kissed Ukyo lightly on the lips. Ukyo smiled and deepened the kiss. "I'm glad you are here as well," he said.

The rest of the afternoon I spent with Ukyo and I felt the weight that use to be oppressing my heart lift away. Tessai was a little upset to see me again, but I just ignored him. I was now lying down on a bed in a beautiful room. "This is all so lovely, but something is up with Ukyo. I hope that he does not want to do something too dangerous. If he chooses to truly be my village's enemy then I will be stuck in a very hard decision. I love him with all of my heart, but it is my duty to protect my village. Maybe I can change Ukyo's mind or at least find equilibrium between the two," I thought frustrated.

The next day I was woke up by one of the servants. She told me to get bathed and dressed quickly because Ukyo wished to see me. I grumbled a bit as I got out of bed and took my bath. "I hate being woke up so early," I thought as I walked back into my bedroom and saw a lovely white dress lying on my bed. I saw white shoes at the foot of the bed. I smiled and quickly got dressed. I ran a comb through my hair and followed the maid to where Ukyo was waiting. When I arrived he was reading a paper and I heard him say that the envoy's murderer has been captured. "So that is what Kambei has done. He went to the capital and turned himself in as the envoy's killer," I thought with a surprised look on my face. Ukyo smiled at me and motioned for me to come. "Perhaps the time has come for me to be reunited with my father," Ukyo said. I stood beside him and he grabbed my hand and I sat down beside him. "I'm going to take you on a trip to the capital," Ukyo said and I just smiled and he gave me a kiss on the cheek. "This will be interesting," I thought.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Samurai 7

I do not own Samurai 7. I only own Midori.

Story start

The journey to the Capital was very quiet. Ukyo seemed to be deeply in thought and Tessai is always quiet. I gasped when I saw the Capital come into view. "Kambei is in there," I thought confused. Ukyo frowned when Tessai informed him that the nobuseri were here. I looked at the window as well and glared at the nobuseri. "I will not let them harm you if they recognize you," Ukyo said into my ear as he wrapped an arm around my waist. I smiled at Ukyo and went back to glaring at the nobuseri. Tessai looked out the window with us.

Soon we arrived in the Capital and Ukyo was presented to everyone. Ukyo walked forward and I walked with Tessai. So many people surrounded the walk way. "That's far enough," a commanding voice said and slowly a wall rose up and displayed a man in a container of green water. "Is that the Emperor?" I thought confused. Sanae was right beside him. "Sanae," I thought as I bowed beside Tessai. Ukyo was told to get on his knees by Ayamaro, but he refused. Some guards came and grabbed him. A few of the guards gave me a curious glance but I just ignored them.

The Emperor ordered for Ukyo to come closer and he was escorted up to the Emperor by the guards. A needle shot out towards Ukyo and some blood was taken from him. Lights and data appeared on the glass container around the Emperor, and I gasped when the Emperor said that Ukyo was one of his clones. The guards released Ukyo and Tessai asked Ayamaro if Ukyo was really a clone. Ayamaro was thanked by the Emperor but Ayamaro wished to have his ignorance forgiven. I kept quiet and gave Ukyo a confused glance as one of the Emperor's workers explained everything.

Ukyo went on talking about what he really was. "Where is he going with this?" I thought. The Emperor told everyone to begin preparations for the test. "What test?" I whispered and Tessai glared at me. "Be quiet," he said. I sighed and gasped again when some large gold thing appeared. Tessai asked Ukyo what the test was and Ayamaro explained how this test would be given by the Emperor, and the test is to determine if he is an heir or not. "No one has ever passed before, and if he does not pass then he will be killed," an Emperor worker explained.

"I need to see Kambei," I thought as I slowly snuck out of the room with all of the envoys and workers. I snuck through the hallways and finally made my way to the prison cells. A young girl was leaving the room when I entered. "Kambei," I whispered. I saw Kambei sitting in a cell and he gave me a surprised and suspicious glance. "How did you get in here?" Kambei asked. I sighed and explained how I went to see Ukyo. He did not seem happy with the information of me seeing Ukyo. "Did you know that Ukyo is going to have me killed in Kougakyo?" Kambei asked and I gasped.

I shook my head and asked, "Why?" Kambei shrugged his shoulders and he smirked at me. "Not such a wonderful man now is he?" Kambei asked with cold eyes. I glared and stood up. "Once I see Ukyo I'm going to ask him why he is doing this. I will try to get him to change his mind. Even though you have told me of this, it still does not make me hate Ukyo. I just want to know what is making him think this way," I said and glared at the floor. "Well you may try and change his mind, but I'm afraid your Ukyo has become power hungry," Kambei said. I sighed and said, "Then I guess I will have to change that. I will see you again Kambei." Kambei nodded and went back to eating his food.

I walked back to the main room and saw Sanae standing with three young girls. "Those must be her attendants," I thought as I walked over to her. "Sanae," I whispered when I stood in front of her. Sanae gasped and gave me a curious look. "No I'm not Sanae anymore," she said and shook her head. I looked down and saw that she was pregnant. I gritted my teeth and said, "Well you once was Sanae, and the Sanae I remember would never let another man impregnate her except for her loving Rikichi." Sanae gave a small whimper and backed away from me. The little girls around Sanae gave me a curious glance, and even a little bit of a glare.

The girl with blue hair pulled me aside and said, "Sanae needs to get out of here, but she is so immersed with the Emperor. Are you friends with Kambei?" I nodded and she smiled. "What is your name?" I asked the young girl. "Mizuki," the young girl said and I smiled. "I've met your sister and she is very worried about you," I said and Mizuki smiled. "Are you going to help us escape?" Mizuki asked in a whisper. I smiled and said, "I'm going to try." Mizuki ran back over to the two other little girls and told them what I just said. I placed a finger on my lips and signified for them to keep it a secret. They nodded and took Sanae back to her room.

"Hello Midori," a voice said behind me. I spun around and saw Ayamaro standing there. "Oh hello Ayamaro," I said with a small smile. "Where did you disappear to?" he asked. I smiled and said, "I just wanted to explore the Capital a bit." Ayamaro shook his head and said, "No I meant when we were back in Kougakyo and I was still magistrate." I lost my smile and came up with a quick lie. "I had to go back home and visit the family, because one of my siblings was deathly ill. My sibling is better now though," I said. Ayamaro nodded and said, "Well that is good to hear that your sibling is better now." I nodded and looked at where the Emperor and Ukyo were hidden from view. "Ukyo, you and I need to have a long talk when you get out of there," I thought.

"So Ukyo wishes to have Kambei executed in Kougakyo because Kambei killed the envoy, but Kambei really did not kill the envoy. Who killed the envoy then?" I thought as I paced in the main room. Time was going way too slow for my liking. "I really need to talk with Ukyo, and this is taking too long," I thought. I sighed and sat down beside Tessai. Tessai told me to be quiet and we listened to Ukyo answering questions. I yawned and lied down on the floor. The envoys gave me a small glare but I just closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I woke up when the final question was being asked. I stretched my arms above my head as I sat on the floor. I accidentally hit one of the envoys and said, "Sorry." The gong went off and I smiled as the wall rose and showed Ukyo and the Emperor. "Finally," I whispered. "Hey there," Ukyo said and I smiled. "This man is my true and rightful heir," the Emperor said. "Great if he is as power hungry as Kambei says then Ukyo will want to be Emperor as soon as possible," I thought as Ukyo stepped down the stairs. Ukyo walked down and extended his hand to me.

I grasped his hand and he helped me stand up. My legs shook a bit and I lost my balance. Ukyo caught me and laughed a little bit. "Sorry my legs are asleep," I said and smiled. "Ukyo we need to talk about some things," I said in a whisper and my smile disappeared. Ukyo kept his smile and said, "We will talk soon, but now there is someone I must speak to." He placed a kiss on my lips and walked out of the main room. The Emperor also left the room. I sighed and waited a while before leaving the main room as well. I stealthily followed Ukyo to the prison cell area where Kambei was at. I kept out of Tessai's sight and held in my gasp as I heard Ukyo say that he was the true murderer of the envoy. "No," I whispered and Ukyo snapped around to see who had said that, but I had ran away before he could see me.

"This can't be true," I thought as I ran to the main room. The wall that concealed the Emperor was lowered. Everyone was quiet as the walls would not rise. Sanae appeared in the room and I glared when the Emperor started talking. "That can't be the Emperor," I thought and I saw Sanae bend down. "Ukyo step forth and claim what is yours," the Emperor said and the wall rose. Ukyo was standing in front of the Emperor and he descended the stairs. I stood from my spot on the floor and Ukyo smirked when he saw me. He walked over and grabbed my hand. Everyone bowed as they showed their respect to the new Emperor.

Ukyo smirked and bent over to my ear and whispered, "Now that you know the truth of the real envoy's death, I can not let you get in my way. Hmmm I do not want to get rid of you, and I certainly do not wish to hurt you. Oh I know, you shall be my wife and do exactly as I say." I gasped and tried to get out of his grasp, but he would not release me. "Ukyo don't do this," I said but he just chuckled. "I will give you everything you desire so why fight Midori?" Ukyo asked. I let a small tear slip down my cheek and Ukyo wiped it away. "You are power hungry," I said and he placed a kiss on my lips. "Don't become a power hungry monster Ukyo, I love you not a power hungry you" I whispered.


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Samurai 7

I do not own Samurai 7. I only own Midori.

Story start

The next day, I sat beside Ukyo as he sat in the Emperor's spot. I felt my heart breaking in two. "I love him still, but I do not want him to be given so much power," I thought. I looked down at my hands and saw a beautiful ring on my wedding finger. Last night, Ukyo and I were married. It was a very pretty ceremony, but it just felt wrong as I looked into his power hungry eyes and gave him the kiss that sealed our partnership. Any other time, I would be ecstatic to have married Ukyo, but I want to see the normal twinkle in his eyes from when I first met him in Ayamaro's home. The twinkle in his eyes was now gone and all that was there was a growing fire of power.

Tessai entered the main room and bowed to Ukyo. "The leader of the nobuseri has arrived," he said. Ukyo did not seem impressed to know that the nobuseri leader was here. Ukyo and I walked outside and met the nobuseri leader. Ukyo told the nobuseri leader that he detested all machine samurai. I stood behind Ukyo's chair and he motioned for me to sit beside him. I sat beside him and a servant girl, who used to be in one of his harems, walked over and held a plate of fruit in front of us. Ukyo told the nobuseri to keep taking rice from the farmers. I glanced over to him and gave him a confused glance. After that Ukyo stood from the chair and Tessai and I followed him.

Ukyo, Tessai, and I walked through the hallway. Ukyo told of how other farming villages would fight against the nobuseri like Kanan village did. "We are heading toward Kougakyo," I thought with a sigh as I thought of Kambei. "Kambei does not deserve to die," I whispered and Ukyo spun around to face me. He smirked and wrapped his arms around my waist and Tessai looked away from the two of us. "Now Midori, I have a surprise waiting for Kambei so do not be worried for him. My dear wife will you go check on your new servant girls for me?" Ukyo asked as he placed a kiss on my neck.

I sighed and nodded my head. "I hope this surprise is not his death in a horrible way," I said as I walked to the inner chambers. I saw Mizuki and the other servant girls facing the harem girls and some of Ukyo's guards from Kougakyo. I hid from view and heard the harem girls telling Mizuki and the others to get Sanae out of her room, because the inner chambers now belonged to the harem girls. I growled and stepped out into plain view. "Silence," I said and everyone became quiet. The use to be harem girls glared at me and Mizuki and the other girls seemed glad to see me.

I pointed at the harem girls and said, "You are servants of Ukyo and you are not allowed in the inner chambers." A harem girl got upset and said, "Ukyo said we could have the inner chambers." I glared and said, "These girls are not your servants and that woman is not supposed to be moved in her state." Some of the guards sighed and said, "I'm sorry Mistress Midori but Ukyo ordered for that woman to be moved out of the way." I glared and told Mizuki that they did not have to serve the harem women.

I growled and ordered for the guards to not harm the woman. They nodded and ran into Sanae's room. I ran to where Ukyo was and I saw him smirking as he thought of Kambei's oncoming death. He had an envoy with him and soon Ayamaro was brought in. Ayamaro was being held by one of Ukyo's men. I sighed and clenched my fists as I realized that I would not be able to talk to Ukyo.

I stood behind Ukyo's chair and soon the true knowledge of the envoy's murderer came out into the open. I gasped and Ukyo smiled at me. "You can't do this then because Kambei is innocent," I yelled as I grabbed Ukyo's sleeve. He chuckled and said, "The people have to have someone to blame the envoy's death on and I don't think they want to see their new and powerful emperor's name tarnished. Midori please calm down. Remember I told you I had a surprise in store for Kambei, so don't worry." He placed a hand on my cheek and gave me a sweet kiss on the forehead. Tessai entered the room and told us that we would be docking in Kougakyo soon. Ukyo wrapped an arm around my waist and led me out of the room with him.

Ukyo led me to the dungeons and I shuddered when I saw Kambei in chains. "Kambei I'm sorry," I whispered as I gave Kambei a sad look. Ukyo started speaking to Kambei and told him that he would be dead soon and next would be my village. I growled and Ukyo just chuckled. "I'm only teasing," Ukyo said as he wrapped his arm around my waist again. Kambei gasped and I looked at what he was staring at. He was looking at the wedding ring on my finger and I gave him a sad smile. "It seems that you have got your wish Midori. I hope you are happy," Kambei said and he glared at Ukyo.

"Oh she is very happy," Ukyo said and he pulled me out of the dungeon and led me away from Kambei. "Ukyo why are you still going through with this, and what did you mean Kanan Village is next? You will not destroy my village. If you are going to try and destroy my village then you will have to destroy me first Ukyo," I said as I stepped out of his grip. Ukyo stopped walking for a moment and I saw a flash of hurt enter his eyes. "We can talk this out Midori, now come here. Don't walk away from me," he whispered with a sorrowful look in his eyes.

I felt my heart lurch when I saw the hurt look in his eyes. "Yes we are going to have a very long talk after this," I said and we walked out of the stairs and down to a seat. Ukyo said hello to the people of the city and he sat down in his chair. I stood beside his chair and I glared when I saw Kambei kneeled down and his neck was shown to the executioner. Ukyo grabbed my hand and I felt like running to aid Kambei, but Ukyo kept me in place. The executioner raised his weapon and I glared at Ukyo before looking back at Kambei.

"Please figure a way out of this Kambei," I thought with a worried look on my face. Drums were playing and I smiled when I saw Kambei have a hair pin in his hand. Kambei picked the lock with the pin, the executioner swung his blade and cut Kambei's chains on accident, and Kambei got out of his confinement. I sighed in relief and then one of Ukyo's men started firing at Kambei. "Stop that," I yelled and I went to run and hit the gunman but again Ukyo kept me where I was with his hand holding mine. I glared at him and he sighed. "Watch," he ordered.

Kambei threw the executioner's sword at the gunman and Ukyo said, "Not bad." Kambei started walking up towards Ukyo and Tessai stood in front of the stairs. Ukyo stood from his chair and Ukyo started making a speech to the people of the city. Kambei gave Ukyo a confused glance and so did I. Ukyo granted Kambei a full pardon and declared the women free, and I gave him an even more confused glance. Kambei continued walking up the stairs and I came to stand beside Ukyo. Tessai was ordered to release the women and Kambei asked what about Kanan village. Ukyo ordered for Kanan village is not in danger and I stayed down with Kambei and Tessai. Tessai glared at Kambei and Ukyo ordered for me to follow him. Katsushiro was at the top of the stairs and I sighed. "Shit," I murmured and I gave Kambei a sigh before I ran after Ukyo.

"We need to talk now," I ordered full of rage and confusion. Ukyo chuckled and grabbed my hand. "Of course my love we will talk," he said and gave my hand a kiss. I glared at Ukyo's envoy and he walked away. "Explain now," I ordered with a glare. Ukyo sighed and said, "I'm sorry to say but I lied when I said that I would not hurt Kanan village. That village will be burned to the ground and there is nothing that can stop me. I'm going to turn the nobuseri into mindless toys that will do my bidding. If this angers you than I'm sorry, but you are my wife and wives are supposed to listen and do as their husbands say."

I glared and ripped myself away from Ukyo. I glared and said, "I'm sorry Ukyo but this is wrong. My village does not need to be destroyed at all. You are just a power hungry fool at the moment. I want the true Ukyo to come back, not this fool I see before me. I'm sorry but this wife will not listen to her husbands orders. I'm leaving with the others." Ukyo stopped breathing for a moment and I took that moment to run away from Ukyo. I ran to my room and grabbed my weapons. I did not have time to change clothes so I decided not to change clothes. However I did put my cloak over myself. I blended in with the freed women and Mizuki smiled at me.

The others did not notice my presence yet and I sighed in relief. Soon we walked out into the open and Komachi ran to Kirara. Kirara and Komachi hugged and I gave a sad smile. I looked at my hand and looked at my wedding ring. The ring made my heart cry out in pain as I realized that the man I love was consumed in his own power. "Snap back to your senses soon Ukyo or I don't know what I'll do," I thought. Komachi started talking of how great Ukyo was and Katsushiro got upset. "You are smart to not trust Ukyo," I said and everyone gasped as I uncovered my face.

Kambei glared and asked, "What are you doing here Midori?" I gave a strained laugh and said, "The man I love is being consumed by his own power at the moment, and there is no way that I'm letting him destroy my home. Ukyo plans on destroying Kanan village. I will do whatever it takes to keep him from destroying the village, and if I'm to be killed by my husband then so be it." Komachi, Kirara, Kikuchiyo, and Masamune gasped when I said the word husband. I uncovered my hand with the ring and Komachi grabbed my hand. "It's so pretty," she said. I smiled and said, "Yes it is very pretty but it hurts to look at." I took my hand away from her and twisted the ring to where I would only be able to see the band when I looked at my hand.

Many people started running past us as they screamed that they were giving away free rice. We headed back to Masamune's home and I felt a few glares at me. "How could you marry that man?" Kirara asked me. I sighed and said, "I married him because I love him. I know you will ask how can I love a horrible man like him, but he was not always like this. Power has taken his soul and hidden it in darkness. The man you see now is not the same man that I married." Kirara shut her mouth when she saw the hurt look in my eyes and she kneeled beside me and gave me a hug. I started laughing and quietly said, "I never thought I would see the day where you would want to hug me."

Kirara sighed and gave me a tighter hug as a few tears ran down my cheeks. Komachi joined the hug and she whispered, "It'll be okay sister. I'm sure that he still loves you." I chuckled and wiped away my tears before giving them a hug back. "I hope you are right," I said with a sigh and they released me. Kambei started saying what our plan was and Mizuki's hair pin was returned. Kirara brought out the clothes for the girls to change into. I sighed as I looked down at my own beautiful attire. "This is going to suck to travel in," I thought. I gave Kirara a hopeful glance and she said, "We brought something for you as well Midori." I sighed in relief and we all changed clothes.

We left Masamune's house and traveled to Firefly house. We were welcomed into Firefly house and I felt a little more at ease. Sanae was very quiet and I could tell that sadness was bothering her the whole time. I gave Kambei a sorry look and he just looked away. "Running away for my own love is something I guess I should never have done. Forgiveness will not come to me easily from all of you and I know that, but I do not regret the time I spent with the love of my life," I said and I left the main room. I went into the room with Sanae and she gave me a sad smile. "We are kind of in the same position," I said and Sanae nodded. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes. The night air refreshed me and I soon fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own Samurai 7

I do not own Samurai 7. I only own Midori.

Story start

I woke up with a small yawn and I stretched my arms above my head. "Did I miss anything Sanae?" I asked with a small yawn. I stood up from the floor and I saw her shrug. "I don't know," she answered. I gave a small smile and said, "I know this is hard on you Sanae but hopefully it will get better for you." Sanae gave me a small smile and I bowed before leaving her room.

I walked through the Firefly house and I smiled when I saw Kyuzo and Ayamaro. "Well it seems that you are alive," I said to Ayamaro. Ayamaro smiled when he saw me and I saw Kyuzo smirk. Kikuchiyo took away Ayamaro's food and Kambei asked what Ukyo is planning. "He wants to be the ruler of the world," I said and Ayamaro said the same thing just in more detail. Kambei was a little shocked to hear that Ukyo wanted to take over the world.

I sighed and went to leave the room because I did not wish to hear about Ukyo but Kyuzo interrupted everyone. "We still have work to do," Kyuzo said and Kambei apologized to Kyuzo for having to wait longer.

The night passed by quickly and we waited for Shichiroji to show up. I walked close to Kyuzo and he whispered, "So you really did marry him?" I nodded my head and he grabbed my hand and looked at the ring. "Do you still love him?" he asked and I gave a sad nod. "I will always love him, but the man he is now is not the man I fell in love with," I explained and I became silent and Kyuzo realized that I no longer wished to talk of this anymore. Heihachi, Shichiroji, and Rikichi appeared out of the cave on a boat. I smiled and hugged Heihachi.

"I missed you my friend," I said and Heihachi chuckled. He hugged me back but he gasped when he felt something new on my hand. He saw my wedding ring and he shook his head. "How could you marry that man?" he asked and I sighed. "I love him but the man I love is consumed in power right now. I will fight like I did before and save my village no matter what," I said. Heihachi smiled and nodded. Rikichi ran inside and he went into Sanae's room. "This is very hard for the two of them," I thought with a sad look. Heihachi saw Ayamaro and he paled slightly. I walked away from Sanae's room and sat beside the river that led into the cave.

"Life is becoming harder as time passes," I whispered. I frowned when I realized that Katsushiro was no longer with our group. "Well aren't we one big happy family," I said and threw a pebble into the water. Soon everyone came outside and we started packing the boat. Ayamaro appeared on the little dock and Kikuchiyo told him not to help. "Is it true you men are going to attack the capital?" Ayamaro asked. Kambei told him yes, and soon Heihachi started doubting Ayamaro.

"Well I like Ayamaro even though he's a merchant," I said with a chuckle and Ayamaro gave me a small smile. Inside of Firefly House, Rikichi and Sanae were still separated. I stood from the ground and sighed. "I just want to be back in the village or in a battle," I said out loud and Kikuchiyo nodded in agreement. I helped Kikuchiyo putting stuff on the boat. "I'm not good with emotional drama but it seems I'm surrounded by it," I thought. Heihachi and Kambei walked away to talk and I went inside the house. "I'm going to take a lunch break Kikuchiyo," I said and he nodded.

I walked inside and I grabbed a little bite to eat and something to drink. I walked around Firefly House and saw Komachi juggling three sandbags in front of Sanae. After I finished my food, everyone exited the Firefly House and I jumped onto the boat and sighed in relief. I heard Kikuchiyo call Ukyo a rat and I glared at him. Shichiroji was flirting and I felt a little jealous. "Ukyo and I use to be like that," I thought as a tear ran down my cheek. I saw Kirara staring at Kambei and I knew that she liked him. Soon everyone got on the boat except for two young girls, Masamune, Ayamaro, and Yukino.

Heihachi followed the boat in a nobuseri body. I sat in the boat and gave Mizuki a smile. "Someone gets to see her sister soon," I said and she smiled back. "I'm so excited," Mizuki said as she bounced in her spot. I chuckled and looked at the people sitting around me. Some were smiling at the young girl as she thought about seeing her sister again. Soon we arrived at the cave rice fields and we stopped the boat. Mizuki ran onto the shore and she found her sister. Mizuki was so happy when she saw her sister. I smiled as I watched Mizuki standing with her sister. I stayed on the boat and Heihachi and Komachi started talking. Kirara was blushing when Kambei was mentioned all of a sudden the guardians shot down from the top of the cave and surrounded the boat.

"What did you do?" I asked as I looked at Kikuchiyo. I hit my head when I heard them tell me the story of how they tied up and forgot to return some guardian's outfits. Kikuchiyo bowed down and I sighed. I shook my head and Shichiroji and everyone tried to get the guardians to forgive the people. "Until the capital is defeated you shall remain indebted to us," the guardians said and they said that we could prepare for our war here. I was so happy and I smiled. Heihachi asked who the guardians were and I was surprised when I heard they use to be samurai.

We were on one of the guardian's transporting devices and I laughed at how pink it was. "Why pink?" I thought with a laugh. Heihachi gave me a confused glance and I told him what I was laughing at. After I told him why I was laughing, he started laughing as well. "What a strange thing to notice before heading to do something important," Kambei muttered and I threw a sandbag at him, and it hit him directly in the back of the head. He glared at me and I chuckled. "That's what you get for bugging me on what I think of," I said and crossed my arms across my chest. Kikuchiyo, Komachi, Heihachi, and Shichiroji busted out laughing. Kyuzo, Kirara, and Kambei just sighed and shook their heads.


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own Samurai 7

I do not own Samurai 7. I only own Midori.

Story start

After what seemed like forever we left the cave and stopped at a village. Kambei and the others went to a village and a samurai told us of how the emperor had sent samurai to help villages. The villagers laughed and I sighed. Kambei stopped Kikuchiyo from attacking and the others relaxed. Soon we left the village and I saw Kambei give Kirara a curious glance and then he frowned. I yawned and fell over when the ship was stopped. I glared at Kikuchiyo as he jumped off the ship and he ate some weird fruit. Heihachi took a bite and I held my nose in disgust. "That smells disgusting," I said.

Kikuchiyo glared and Kyuzo stopped as he smelled something. Soon he ran off and all of us followed him. I gasped when I saw a destroyed nobuseri. Heihachi said that a canon did this and I shook my head. "Ukyo did this with the capital," I said. Kikuchiyo tried to pick up a gun and the vibrations made every one get a face full of wind. "Great job Kiku," I muttered as I shielded my eyes.

I grabbed my stomach when I heard it growl. Komachi laughed when she heard my stomach growl. "Sister is hungry," she said and I sighed. "My stomach will just have to wait," I said. Kikuchiyo told me to eat one of those weird fruit and I refused. The sun was going down sooner than I wanted, and I saw Heihachi and Kikuchiyo on top of the nobuseri's parts. "I don't want Kiku to die with honor," Komachi said after Kikuchiyo imitated Gorobei.

I felt my heart lurch and I smiled when Kikuchiyo gave Komachi his most valuable possession. Komachi promised to keep Kikuchiyo's family scroll safe, and then she wanted him to promise her something. "Ok don't laugh, but when I grow up I want you to be my husband," Komachi said. I gasped and gave a loving smile towards the two of them. I looked down at my wedding ring and sighed. "I wish we could be this happy together Ukyo. Please snap back to your senses," I thought as a tear ran down my cheek.

Kikuchiyo started giving reason why they shouldn't marry and Komachi said she loved him anyways. Kikuchiyo cried and then he got so happy. He picked Komachi up and I chuckled. I left the others and started thinking of how I could change Ukyo's mind. Night descended upon us and the others started planning. Kambei said that he did not have a plan and I just sighed. "How can I change Ukyo's mind? I need to get into the capital and talk to him during the battle. If I can't change his mind then all is lost between us. I can not let him hurt my village but I can't kill him. If he can not change his ways then I will make sure that the others stop him, and if that means that he kills me or someone else kills me then fine, but I will not let him harm my village. Please stop this Ukyo," I thought.

I heard Kambei order Kirara to go to sleep and I sighed. I lied down close to Komachi and soon we were resting. After a few hours of sleep, Kambei woke me up and said, "It is time." I nodded and woke up. I placed a kiss on Komachi's still sleeping cheek and I gave Sanae and Kirara a hug. "Take care of this village and our little sister. If you don't protect her than I will come back and watch over this village even if I die. I love you Kirara," I said and Kirara gasped in shock. She shed a few tears and I joined the others as we headed toward the village.

"Kambei during this battle, I'm going into the capital and talking to Ukyo. Do not stop me and my decision," I said with a serious expression on my face. Kambei sighed and nodded. "You may do as you wish Midori, but even if you change his mind, I will not allow that man to live in this village," Kambei said. I nodded and said, "I understand that. If I was to stop Ukyo then he would have to become a better emperor or to run away and become a wanderer. If that happens than I will stay by his side and protect my husband." Kyuzo just shook his head and I smiled at him.

Night was upon us again and we were all standing on the ship that Heihachi had fixed. Kikuchiyo was very excited while everyone else was serious. I smiled as I felt the wind rush through my hair. "Let everything work out. Water goddess I will protect my village but I will do everything in my power to stop Ukyo," I thought. I had a sense of dread enter me as I saw the capital. "The real challenge of love and war begins now," I thought as I turned my wedding ring to its proper position.

I saw tons of large nobuseri warriors ahead of us. I heard Shichiroji and Kambei talking about Kirara and I sighed. "Enough of this talk," I said and drew my sword. Kyuzo, Kikuchiyo, and I deflected the cannon beams. The reflected beams hit the nobuseri and I noticed something strange about them. "Something is strange about the nobuseri. They are not acting on their own. They are being given orders and it like they are just toys. Kyuzo started hopping from nobuseri to nobuseri and I joined him. "Ukyo stop this," I yelled hoping he would hear me.

Kyuzo and I jumped back onto the attack ship and Kyuzo noticed the same thing about the nobuseri that I did. The battle was very intense and Kikuchiyo was hanging off the side of the attack ship. I chuckled at Kambei's and Kikuchiyo's speech. The main canon was shot at us and I frowned. Many of the nobuseri were being killed by the canon beam and our attack ship was put on top of the beam. A large explosion was caused by our ship blowing up and we all jumped onto the capital.

"Remember what I said Kambei," I said and I ran to the capital entrance. Nobuseri ran out of the capital and I sliced my way through them. "Out of my way," I yelled and the other samurai followed m. Kambei said that we had to find the emperor and I knew exactly where Ukyo would be. "He will be surrounded by his envoys in the main room," I said. The others nodded and we continued to fight out way through the capital. "Midori go ahead of us and find him," Kambei said. I nodded and jumped over some Nobuseri.

It was hard to get through the capital but soon I found him. Ukyo had his back to me and I glared at the envoys in the room. They stayed silent and I smirked. "Hello dear husband," I said as I ran forward and placed my blade against Ukyo's throat. Ukyo gasped and he asked, "Midori what are you doing?" "Stop this nonsense Ukyo. You do not need to destroy Kanan village. You also do not need to be the emperor. Please stop this. I do not want to have to kill you Ukyo. I love you so much. Please just stop this. You and I can leave this place. I will help you survive off of the land as a wanderer. Please come with me and forget all of this power hungry nonsense," I pleaded with a few tears running down my face.

An explosion occurred and it shook the capital. Tessai appeared behind me and he tried to attack me but I jumped out of the way. "Midori why should I stop, I can make this place amazing. You and I can live together in a world of my own. I'm sorry but I can't stop this, because I will rule the world," he said. I glared and Ukyo pulled a gun out of his clothes. "Join me Midori. You are my wife and as my wife you should listen to my words," he whispered as he pointed the gun at me. I glared and Tessai ran out of the room. Ukyo sighed and he ran out of the room. "Ukyo stop this. Order the capital to stop and the nobuseri to quit this," I said.

I chased after Ukyo and as I followed him some nobuseri appeared behind me. They raised their guns and fired at me. I dodged as many as I could as I ran, but a few bullets hit me. I gasped as two of the bullets shot through my side, and another shot through my left arm. "Stop this," I yelled again as I pulled a dagger out of my outfit and threw it at Ukyo. Ukyo gasped and ordered the nobuseri to stop firing. "You hurt me Midori," Ukyo said as he stared at his wound. "Stop this Ukyo. Please for all the love that I possess towards you stop this. I can't kill you, but I will not let you harm my village. Please stop this," I said as I coughed up a small amount of blood.

Ukyo shook in terror as the capital crumbled around us. "Leave us," he ordered to the nobuseri. The nobuseri were hesitant at first but they left. Ukyo walked up to me as he pulled the dagger out of his arm. Blood seeped out of the wound and ran down his clothes. One of his envoys appeared and he started talking about where the exit was. Ukyo glared at him and he grabbed me around the waist. "Come with me and we will rule together. I started getting weak from blood loss and he pulled me against my will toward where the escape ship was located.

The escape ship was damaged when we arrived and I chuckled. "Ukyo you must stop this or you will die," I said as I coughed up a little more blood. Ukyo got frightened and he held me tighter to him. "Don't die on me Midori," he said and all of a sudden the envoy was killed. "Let her go," Shichiroji said and Ukyo dropped me as he tried to run away. "You are not the man I love," I thought sadly as I watched Ukyo run away. He did not get far though. Katsushiro helped me stand and Kikuchiyo blocked Ukyo's path.

Shichiroji thought that he might be a fake and I whispered, "He's real." Katsushiro let me lean against him and I glared at the now cowering Ukyo. "What the hell has happened to you Ukyo? Stop this world conquering quest," I yelled and Ukyo started lying to Kikuchiyo. A group of nobuseri men ran into the room and Ukyo told them not to shoot. Kikuchiyo tried to hit Ukyo, but he missed because the ship hit something. Ukyo grabbed a gun and started shooting at Kikuchiyo. "Stop," I whispered as I started running towards Ukyo. Ukyo pushed me away and he shot Kikuchiyo again.

The nobuseri men surrounded Shichiroji and Katsushiro. Two of the nobuseri grabbed me and I glared at them. My blade was still in my hand, but they were keeping me from using it. Ukyo started beating Kikuchiyo and he started talking about his hatred toward machine samurai. Ukyo regained his composure and ordered for us to leave. The nobuseri started dragging me along behind Ukyo. Ukyo asked Katsushiro and Shichiroji where Kambei was and I pulled a dagger out of my sleeve.

A door was opened and Kambei appeared in the doorway. Shichiroji and Katsushiro grabbed their weapons and jumped over to Kambei. The nobuseri released me and I joined Kambei and the others. Ukyo tried giving excuses to save his life and I threw my dagger at Ukyo. Kambei gave me a sympathetic look and he ran forward and killed Ukyo. I felt my heart break in two as I watched the love of my life get hurt. I gasped when I saw Ukyo open his eyes and sit up with the gun in his hands. He pointed the gun at Shichiroji and Kambei and he had a crazy look in his eyes.

All of a sudden before the bullets could hit Kambei and Shichiroji, Kikuchiyo woke up and tackled Ukyo. I coughed a little more blood up and let a few tears drop down my face. Katsushiro deflected the bullet that the nobuseri shot at us, and I crumbled to my knees on the floor. "Water goddess my life is yours to do with what you wish. The one I loved has lost his mind and is dying, the village has changed into a stronger one, and the other samurai are friends that I care for deeply. Please give me strength to help them end this battle. Soon I will join Ukyo in the other life and hopefully he will be the Ukyo that I knew and loved," I whispered.

I stood up from the floor as Kikuchiyo and Ukyo fell off of the capital. Ukyo was caught by a nobuseri, and I glared. I saw that the pink ship the guardians had given us to use was under the capital. I saw the nobuseri who caught Ukyo grab a hold of the ship. I jumped off of the capital and I landed on the pink ship. Kikuchiyo punched Ukyo off of the ship before I could get to him. The nobuseri tried to hurt Kikuchiyo, but Kikuchiyo cut him in half.

"Be careful and I love you," I said to Komachi and Kirara as I jumped off the ship and ran back onto the capital ship. I jumped off of it and started killing the nobuseri flying through the air. With each nobuseri I killed I felt a little of my strength leaving me. I killed another nobuseri and I jumped back to the ground. Ukyo was lying close to me and I glared at him. "All you had to do was accept the life you were given, but you had to go all power crazy. I'm sorry my love but you will die today," I said. I noticed the capital approaching quickly and I ran out of the way. Ukyo called out for me to help him, but I just continued running. The capital slid down the ravine in front of the village and I saw Ukyo's body fall down the ravine first.

I let out a choked sob and I coughed up a bit more blood. I walked to where I knew the others would be and I gave them a sad smile. Katsushiro, Kambei and Shichiroji rushed over to me. "Friends have been taken from us, and so has love been taken from Komachi and I. I fear that soon I will no longer be here either," I said as I looked at my bleeding wounds. I looked around at the battlefield and saw Komachi and Kirara. Komachi was crying and I felt my broken heart cry out with her. Tears ran down my cheeks as I collapsed on my knees to the ground.

Shichiroji rushed forward and picked me up and ran to the village. I was rushed into a hut and my wounds were tended to. I felt so weak as I lied in the hut. Sadness and pain ran through my body as the days went by. Soon snow fell in the village and the guardians and Ayamaro were taking care of the capital. Time passed and I had regained some strength back but when spring returned to the village, I could no longer handle the sadness. I walked up to the graves of my lost friends and I chuckled. "I miss you all so much," I said.

All of a sudden my strength started leaving me quickly and I heard some chuckles around me. "We miss you too Midori," Gorobei's voice said. I saw Heihachi's, Gorobei's, Kikuchiyo's, and Kyuzo's spirit around me. "I think I will be joining you in that other world very soon," I said. They nodded and pulled me into a loving hug. I gave a shaky last breath and I closed my eyes with a smile. Warm light surrounded me as I left my body. I stared down at my smiling face and followed the others into the light. I smiled when I saw Ukyo's spirit waiting for me on the other side. "I'm sorry Midori. Do you hate me?" he asked as he enveloped me into a warm and loving hug. "I could never hate you, but don't you ever go power hungry again," I said and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. "Oh gross Midori. Get a room," Kikuchiyo said as he covered his eyes. I chuckled and pulled away from Ukyo.

"When Komachi comes here, you will do the same thing with her," I said and Kikuchiyo became silent. A bright light surrounded him and we all gasped as we saw Kikuchiyo's spirit turn into his human form. "Yeah I guess I will," Kikuchiyo said as he scratched the back of his head. I chuckled and grabbed Ukyo's hand. All of us walked further into the light and I vowed to always watch over my village even though I was no longer alive. "You have done the right thing Midori," a woman's voice said. I smiled when I saw the water goddess standing in front of me. The others gasped and I chuckled. "I'm glad that I was your warrior," I said. The water goddess smiled and she disappeared from sight.

The after life was filled with happiness. I stayed with Ukyo and my friends, and I would watch over the village of Kanan. I smiled as I watched my sisters grow up into fine women. Kikuchiyo would always smile as he watched Komachi. "Death could never be better," I thought as I rested in Ukyo's arms.

THE END


End file.
